


Hinata Shoyo One-Shots (2)

by lance_space_mommy



Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: This is the second work dedicated to Hinata one-shotsWe got druggie HinataFatherless Hinata(Past) Abused HinataAnd many more to comePlz give suggestions or anything you’d want me to write Hinata based!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803319
Comments: 64
Kudos: 332





	1. Stupid Tampons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets his period.
> 
> Just some light Trans Hinata things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT IM NOT DOING GOOD BUT ILL  
> BE POSTING AGAIN

Hinata was in the office, it was early in the morning and he had gotten blood stains all over his pants.

The principal allowed him to be on his own while he waited for his mother to arrive with spare clothes.

The principal was navigating the halls when Hinata spotted the loud speaker microphone. Leaning back in the chair he got an idea, he knew he’d get in trouble but deep down the principal had a soft spot for him.

Pulling up the karaoke version of the song he started the intercoms everyone in the school listening to the music.

Hinata’s voice purposefully horrible doing awful exaggerations to his voice.

“Apple bottom jEanŽ~ Boots with the fuûR. Had the whole club looking at hURr.”

“She hit the-“

The principal barged in a disgusted look on his face as he yelled, “Hinata!”

Laughing as he stopped the recording the principal gave him a short lecture and let it pass. Eventually Hinata’s mom arrived delivering him some ladies products and a new pair of pants.

Hinata that morning had checked his bag to find out he had ran out, the baggie that he used to store them was empty.

No one knew he was trans and they definitely hadn’t even seemed to notice Hinata’s slip ups and odd behavior in the past.

Walking down the halls escorted by the Principal Hinata had some pep to his step carrying his books.  Opening the door it was of course art, the class he had with his fellow Volleyball first years.

“Sorry for Hinata’s absence he was in my office for personal reasons, all is well and he will be excused.”

The teacher nodded holding back laughter knowing very well Hinata had been the one over the loud speaker. As soon as the doors closed Hinata was bombarded with questions.

“Why were you in the Principals office?”

“Why did you get on the loud speaker?”

“How are you an awful singer?”

“How did you not get suspended?”

“Was he mad?”

“What were the personal problems?”

Hinata laughed, the sudden attention and getting crowded was unwanted. All he wanted was to go was curl in a ball and die.

”I had an outfit malfunction and my mom needed to bring me clothes, I was in the office alone and took my opportunity to sing an amazing cover of apple bottom jeans!”

Most everyone took that as an answer but it was very obvious their respect for the boy had risen exponentially. Going on the loudspeakers and disrupting lectures was unheard of and very risky.

Tsukishima was never going to let him live this down and Yamaguchi probably wasn’t even going to accept that it had actually happened. Something like that was something no one dared to do. Kageyama was concerned still because even though it was hilarious he had seen Hinata’s pants had blood on them early in the morning.

He’d ask later during practice though. After school he didn’t have much of an opportunity as everyone had also flooded Hinata with questions.  Noya and Tanaka were dying of laughter taking up most of Hinata’s attention.

Eventually they finally got to playing, “Hey Boke!”

“What bakayama?”

“Oi! Don’t call me that!”

“Then don’t call me Boke!”

“Whatever— what happened this morning? You were bleeding.”

“Bleeding?”

“Hinata are you okay?”

“If something’s wrong tell us.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Should we call your mom?”

“Do you need to sit out?”

“Are you tired, need to sit out practice?”

Hinata mentally slapped himself, “If you haven’t looked at my legs yet I’d recommend you do so now! I’m perfectly fine... you must have been seeing things Kageyama.”

“Then why were you running?”

“Oh uhm, my zipper was broken which is embarrassing so yeah!”

“Your zipper was up.”

Hinata turned bright red as he looked up to the irritating blonde, “Tsukishima you pervert! How’d you know that?”

“I’m just stating facts, don’t avoid the issue.”

Suga stepped in protecting his fragile child, “Everyone calm down! You’re all hounding Hinata.”

Daichi nodded following Suga’s lead, using his authority to scare the others, “Suga’s right! Hinata if anything is actually wrong you can tell us and we’d suggest you to do so.”

Of course, cramps at a time like this. Wonderful that on top of that they’re very painful, Hinata felt like he could use a waste bin any time now.

“Can I sit down for a moment?”

Ennoshita rushing over, having an idea on what’s happening. It wasn’t unknown that he was very observant and he was the only one who had put two and two together.

“Here let me help you.”

Helping Hinata to a bench Hinata gripped the metal and leaned forward, trying his best to avoid eye contact and not reveal pain.

Ukai headed over upon seeing the crowd, “Whats happening? Hinata are you okay?”

Ennoshita nodded answering for Hinata, “I think I know what’s happening and he’ll be fine just continue practice without us please.”

Hesitantly everyone went back to practice, even Tsukishima seemed on the edge his eyes trailing to a hunched over Hinata.

“Cramps?”

Hinata shot his head over eyes wide, “Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll pay you!”

“No need, I don’t care you’re trans.”

“How’d you know?”

“I noticed your binder once, also the fact you never change in front of us. With Kageyama mentioning blood, your panic, and you visibly having cramps I just assumed.”

“Well you’re assumption was right. Just please don’t tell the others.”

“I’d never come out for you, that’s horrible. I just want you to know no one will judge you. If anything we’ll try even harder to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I don’t know... I just don’t want them to treat me like a little girl. Like the first time Noya ass slapped me... as sad as it sounds it was the first time I felt normal, like accepted.”

“You don’t want their behaviors to change. I get that, I would think the same way. Coming from Tanaka and Noya the only thing that would change is their level of protectiveness. They’ll know you can be sensitive and a target if word gets out. If someone’s too touchy they’d go pitbull mode for you.”

“Thanks Ennoshita, you’ll make a good caption next year.”

“Really you think so?”

“Yeah I do! I think you should go for it-“

Wincing Hinata groaned in pain, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Should I get the nurse?”

“Yes, and tell her to bring anti-inflammatories.”

Soon the nurse arrived handing Hinata the pill and quickly leaving, quickly taking it Hinata just sat there trying his best to find comfort thought the pain.

Ennoshita rubbed his back quickly, “Me and Suga will switch, just explain to him what’s hurting so he can do his best to help.”

Nodding Suga rushed over with a heavy smile, “Hey Shōyō... everything alright?”

“I’m having really bad pains around here...” motioning to where his uterus would be located, Suga assuming it was stomach pain.

“Aww stomachs aches, I saw the nurse come in but it wasn’t anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“It was an anti-inflammatory.”

“Oh! Wait— oh... you have a?”

“Yes I’m trans. Suga just, shush.”

Being picked up and swung around Suga cheered in happiness, “Your perfect and I love you!”

Setting an embarrassed Hinata down Suga smiled, “I’ll support you through thick and thin. I don’t care what you have down there. You are a boy at heart and I love you.”

Hinata being on testosterone wasn’t nearly as emotional but still producing estrogen due to lady days. Hinata started bawling his eyes out, hugging Suga.

Everyone had to stop what they were doing as Hinata was ugly crying as a proud Suga hugged the crying boy nodding at the slurred words.

Asahi worried, almost crying himself muttered, “Please don’t cry! What’s wrong?”

It finally clicked for Tanaka, having a bitchy older sister with big boobs taught him one thing.

“It’s his time of the month. Noya come on we’re buying ice cream.”

Hinata looked at Tanaka still crying and just hugged him jumbling thank yous in the mix.

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “Period? That only happens to-“

Yamaguchi not even scared slammed his arm into Tsukishima’s stomach.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Hinata is obviously a boy who still has a period!”

Hinata wiping his tears cried, “Blood, pain, vagina!”

Suga nodded just pulling Hinata to his chest again, Kageyama just stood there eyes wide.

“It’s fine, Boke has a high pain tolerance he can manage. My older sister went through this and her craps passed relatively quickly.”

As if I’m cue Hinata was fine wiping his eyes as he jumped up, “Kageyama toss to me!”

Ukai sighs shaking his head, “Everyone get back to practice. Hinata is a boy, it’s none of your concern on what’s happening in his pants. Now get your asses back onto court!”

“Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. He’s Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Given inspired fic
> 
> There aren’t any band related things tho 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

The gym had been cleaned and Suga locked up.

The first years made their home.

Yamaguchi broke the silence, “Hey I’m gonna go get something to eat you can go ahead.”

Tsukishima took off his headphones nodding, “I’m coming with you.”

Hinata seemed willing, wheeling his bike over to the random store, “Come on Kageyama!”

Yachi smiled, rushing inside glad she brought her wallet with her. Kageyama stood outside grabbing milk. Tsukishima apparently needed to use the restroom, so we all waited outside enjoying the fresh air.

“Shōyō?”

They all seemed shocked, no one had called Hinata by his first name. Unless it was Suga, and when he did it was to prepare everyone for a speech.

He was tall, his hair was a deep blue, he had your average k-pop idol haircut. You could tell he was skinny but had some muscle to him as he carried himself with proper posture. His eyes electric green, they always had a venomous hint to them. He had stopped walking his eyes roaming all over Hinata’s figure.

It was silent, Kageyama who was growing jealous broke the silence, “Who are you?”

“I go by Kogane”

His attention turned right back to Hinata and he smiled, “Hinata Shōyō, is it really you?”

Hinata took a step back, his eyes wide almost with fear, yet there was definitely sadness there.

“You basically dropped off the world after the funeral! Where have you been?”

Tsukishima was now standing there watching. Surprisingly he didn’t intervene with a snarky comment.

“I transferred schools.”

Yachi sighed as she only knew a tiny bit, she had heard the rumors going around in the past. Yet, now even, Yamaguchi seemed to pick up on it. He noticed Hinata’s cream sweatshirt, something he always wore. No one ever really bothered to ask, assuming it was just his favorite thing to wear.

“Is that Ryan’s jacket? Isn't it? 

Hinata replied shortly there was some edge to it, “His mother gave it to me.”

Taking another step back the panic was about to hit overdrive, “Wait.”

Hinata hadn’t planned on ever running into him, let alone around his teammates. This is not going to go well. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he tried to suppress the emotions rushing over him. His mind spiraling, the thoughts coming and going so fast he felt as if he was blanking out. There was so much left unsaid, Hinata wasn’t sure if he wanted to even talk about it yet.

“Here-“

The loud crash of the bike snapped everyone out of the trance the tension left them in.

Hinata was running. No, he was sprinting away.

Yamaguchi picked up the bike, Hinata can get it tomorrow at school. Tsukishima scoffed at Kogane.

“Damn you see someone after not seeing them for a while and instantly bring up a funeral and expect him to listen to you? What a dick move.”

Yachi’s scared expression and anxious trembling was enough for Kogane to leave. He’ll be back though, he knew where Hinata went to school. The jersey of his friends gave it away, a bonus he knew where to find him. In the gym after school.

Kageyama had chased after Hinata, screaming his name, trying to get him to stop. The two had most definitely acknowledged each other’s odd change in behavior around one another recently but Kageyama wanted nothing more than to hold him and make sure everything was alright.

Hinata had dramatically picked up speed, running faster than he ever had before. After Kageyama had lost track of Hinata he left him a message, deciding it was better if he went home and talked to him in person about it the following day.

* * *

  
The next day quickly approached and Hinata did nothing more than shake it off when asked about it at lunch.

“Don’t worry I was just shocked and panicked, I’m alright,” upon seeing the faces of his peers knowing they weren’t buying it Hinata shot a bright smile, “I promise.”

Trusting Hinata they went back to class. The day flew by and soon Hinata was slamming his palm into the ball, slapping the ground.

Ukai’s voice snapped everyone out of their focus, calling out to their teammate, “Hinata! You have a visitor!”

The small boy took a deep breath almost face planting in the ground from twisting around so quick.

“Huh?”

Coach Ukai noticed the flame spark in his eyes wondering if letting this guy in was a mistake.

Yet within a flash a loud clap made everyone glance wide eyed.

Kogane held his cheek and Hinata had tears rolling down his face.

“Hinata-“

“Don’t-“

Hinata simply grabbed the taller boy by his collar and dragged him out the room.

Daichi sighed upon seeing Tanaka and Noya already creeping after the two, “Everyone go on break for a couple minutes while we wait for Hinata to come back.”

Of course they were going to ease drop as much as Suga tried to intervene. Leaning against the door they started to listen, hearing Kogane’s voice.

“You didn’t have to slap me that hard.”

“I don’t regret it.”

“Why’d you leave?”

“Why would I stay? You know what happened and we both know the rumors about me.”

Kogane sighed, sitting down on the steps, “That’s no reason to leave your life behind, now you’re stuck in this dumb school.”

Tanaka and Noya already had their hands on the door handle ready to start yelling at this man when Hinata’s voice cut them off, “I’m very happy with the life you say I’m trapped in. Why do you even want to see me?”

“Because you’re still my friend.”

“Sure didn’t seem like it.”

“Even if I met you through Ryan I don’t regret meeting you and I consider you my childhood friend.... Listen, no one else may have known… but I knew you were dating him. I caught you and Ryan after school in your homeroom.

They all watched as Hinata simply sat down, “Okay? Good for you? What does me being gay have to do with anything?”

“I know he didn’t kill himself because of you but I want to know what your fight was about.”

“There isn’t anything to tell. I don’t know what elaborate story you were planning on hearing but I don’t have one.”

“Are you sure? It’s not like you to be a dry-talker. Besides, I've known you since your father went away. I know how you act when you’re lying.”

“It’s a conversation I’m more than happy to rather leave in the past. I’ve had no problem moving on-“

“Have you forgiven yourself? Have you come to terms with the situation? Tell me Hinata... are you actually going to lie and tell me you’ve moved on?”

Hinata now rose to his feet getting ready to leave, “That’s enough!”

Kogane rushes grabbing Hinata’s wrist, “No Hinata! It’s not enough, I was his best friend! Don’t you get it?”

In one swift motion Hinata removed his hand, shoving Kogane to the ground, “I was his boyfriend! I was his first and his last! He saved me! I killed him, I’m the reason he’s gone! You know how horrible that makes me feel? So fuck you!”

Kogane looked up in horror, guilt visibly in his eyes, “Shōyō. Come here.”

Hinata was frozen in place as Kogane walked over pulling Hinata close, “You didn’t kill him. He hadn’t gotten the help he desperately needed. When he thought he no longer had you he got drunk and just snapped I guess.That’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s.”

“Then... why are you seeking forgiveness?”

“What are you talking about?”

“From anyone. It didn’t matter who but you needed to be forgiven. None of this was your fault; all of us had been friends since childhood. None of us noticed, it’s not your fault and there isn't anything to forgive."

Kogane just stared at Hinata, "You really gained confidence haven't you?"

"I mean most of the time it's fake, it helps me feel like I fit in. I never knew how to manage my emotions and I'd either overflow or be numb. No in-between. I guess me having been numb that entire day and him being a needy baby didn't mix well."

Pulling away the shorter boy just stared, the look was enough, “So, you snapped one day. You felt bad and-... and you were the one to find him. Then you left without a trace. But you’re here!”

Stepping back Hinata nodded, “Yes, I’d prefer if you didn’t tell anyone at your school I even exist. I don’t want to have to deal with that shit again.”

“Of course. Although, you may not have a choice, our team will eventually play yours.”

“Shit. I can already hear the boo’s. Oh that’s the homo who made his boyfriend kill himself.”

“Nah no one even thinks about it anymore. Besides, why would they mention a rumor that everyone deep down knows isn’t true?”

“I mean, true... no one knew I was actually gay. Only you know right?”

“Well doesn’t your team? Wait holy shit- they don’t know?”

“Well I don’t think it’s groundbreaking. Besides I only had one incident at this school where someone asked me if I was gay. I laughed asking why they wanted to know. Yachi backed me up and the class laughed at the guy.”

Kogane nodded, getting the situation, “Did you change your number or did you block me?”

Heading back to the gym I sighed, “Both.”

“You wanted to avoid me that bad?”

“Duh! Don't tell me you'd want to keep the same phone number if that happened to you. Would you want to talk to your dead boyfriend's best friend?"

“Okay! You got me... send me a message! Oh- sorry for causing a scene.”

“Oh yeah-“

Another loud slap, “That’s for taking away time that I could be using to play Volleyball.”

“Fuck you and your annoying ass.”

“Thanks, it's my best feature!”

Walking up the steps into the gym Hinata let out a loud sigh before Noya balances his body on the tangerines shoulders.

“Noya-san?”

“Yes thicky Nicky?”

“Huh?”

Suga stepped in ready to beat up anyone who dares to ruin his not so innocent but still angel like child, “Don’t ask. Ready to do some receiving practice?”

Leaping into the air like a fucking angel the boy shouted, “Yes!”

Eventually they were dismissed and Yamaguchi stopped Hinata on his way out, “Hey! Can you come with me? I have something for you?”

“Sure! I love surprises!”

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile and watch the short boy intently. How could someone who’s been through so much seem so happy?

_ I wonder if I should tell him about grandpa? He wouldn’t think it’s stupid right? He lost someone close to him too... _

“Kageyama come on!”

Feeling a warm grip clasp onto his hand Kageyama was brought out of his thoughts that had been plaguing him. Blinking a few times to get past the head rush, his eyes focused to see Hinata rushing, tugging him along to catch up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

_ Yeah I’ll tell him. _

“Don’t tug me Boke!”

“Then don’t fall behind Bakeyama!”

Yamaguchi turned with an excited and kind smile, “Here you go! It’s your bike!”

Slamming into Yamaguchi the two happily hugged, the purity of the two’s developing friendship blinded everyone around, “Oh my god! Thank you so much Yams! When I got home I panicked realizing my bike could have most definitely gotten stolen!”

“Calm down Tsukki it’s just a hug,” Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk at his own comment.

“Shut it King.”

Hopping on his bike Hinata pointed at where the road’s split, “This is my stop, bye guys.”

“Bye Hinata, see you tomorrow!” Yachi was so pure, even when she said goodbye she was shy.

“Hey Hinata. Can I talk with you for a minute.”

“Ah sure Kageyama!”

“I know this may be a horrible time, and it can ruin whatever is going on between us on and off the court but.”

“Are you sick? You look red!”

“I’m fine. I just like you a lot and I want to take you on a date.”

Hinata froze a wide smile on his face, “I like you too Kageyama. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Relief flooded Kageyama as he couldn’t help but stare at the smaller boy. He actually liked him back. Who would’ve known?

“This Saturday?”

“Yeah I’m free all day!”

“I’ll pick you up at 11:00 am.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.”

Hinata felt Kageyama’s eyes on him as he got ready to get on his bike. Hearing Kageyama step to walk away, Hinata quickly kicked down the kickstand, rushing to the taller boy.

As if he knew Kageyama suddenly turned, holding out his arms for Hinata to leap up so he could hold him. Holding Hinata’s incredibly muscular thighs, Kageyama felt the slight shiver of the smaller boy as the two’s lips touched. It was rushed and desperate. Yet it was soft and full of love. Hinata’s hands rested happily on Kageyama’s shoulders.

“Wanna practice a bit before school?”

“Yeah, text me.”

“Okay! Bye Kageyama!”

Waving, he watched Hinata pedal away. How did he manage to get Hinata to love him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
> I have 15 fics to edit it post!


	3. This is The Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and his boyfriend breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey

Hinata was nervous, his boyfriend of one year had to leave his music school due to his bad grades. Hinata knew how important going to the school was for him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do or what he was going to be feeling like.

Volleyball practice ended early, Ukai had some bills to pay for his shop and needed to leave. Hinata spotted his boyfriend waiting over by the benches his head resting in his hands.

Hinata didn’t even change, rather grabbing his bag and running to his visibly upset boyfriend. Catching the attention of his teammates they ease dropped.

“Hey babe.”

Looking up the guy looked awful he had been drinking again, “Hi wonderful.”

Sitting next to him Hinata sighed looking at him taking his hand, “So, what’s going through that crazy mind of yours.”

“This is the end.”

Hinata stood up releasing his grip, “This isn’t the end! There are other things that can give your life meaning!”

His boyfriend stood up clearly not in the right state of mind, “Like what— like you?”

Hinata froze his eyes widening as tears form, his hand forming fists, “And this is the part where you apologize.”

His boyfriend stared down at him, his gaze hateful and unfocused, “This is the part where you leave.”

A tear fell as Hinata grabbed hi back putting it over his shoulder, “Fine, I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore.”

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes irritated, “Oh it’s too difficult for you is it?”

Hinata turned around the look in his face revealed this wasn’t something he’d be forgiving, “Yes, it is. It breaks my heart to see you this way.”

His boyfriend grew mad, revealing his true colors, “Don’t pity me.”

Hinata hissed back, frustrated and in pain, “I’m not pitying you.”

His boyfriend screamed at Hinata, it wasn’t often he raised his voice. He watched as Hinata flinched, tears steadily falling.

“You care SO MUCH DON’T YOU!”

Hinata in a shaky effort was urgently trying to get off his ring, too emotional to where he was struggling. Once he got it off he roughly took his boyfriends hand, shoving the promise ring he was gifted into his hand, “Goodbye stranger.”

His boyfriends eyes widened as Hinata wiped his tears walking off, “Hinata wait!”

Hinata didn’t even look back, it was obvious when he made a decision he didn’t look back. He was told to leave, so he left. Hinata wasn’t one to take getting yelled at lightly, it was coming from his boyfriend and it wasn't natural for the two to yell at one another like what Hinata and Kageyama did.

Hinata was over the drinking problems, and the constant mood swings. Hinata wanted to have a boyfriend, not a child who needs constant help with the problematic life style he put himself into and made no effort to get out of. Hinata was there for him and offered everything he could. Getting yelled at, and told to leave was the last straw.

At practice the following day Hinata didn't act any different than usual.

Suga decided to ask Hinata and see if he was okay, "Oh I see you're not wearing the ring today."

Hinata shrugged as he offered a small smile, "Me and my boyfriend broke up."

Tanaka and Noya came over, their older brother mode activated, "Do we need to beat up this guy?"

"Yeah once we get our hands on that guy—"

"Its fine you two. He told me to leave and I dumped his ass.”

Suga smiled ruffling Hinata’s hair, “Still he was your boyfriend and you loved him, it has to hurt.”

“I think the feelings stopped a while ago. It felt like I was more of a caretaker than a boyfriend.”

Ukai shouted at the stretching boys, “Alright everyone over here now!”

Going over the workout and practice schedule for the day Hinata just seemed tired, his shoulder slouched and his eyes were darker than usual. Obviously he was upset, him already have fallen out of love before the breakup didn’t help with the breakup itself or it’s aftermath.

Still managing to keep up during practice and communicate, time flew by and soon they were sent off to change and head home.

It was quiet as Kageyama and Hinata headed home alone, their pace slower than usual as well.

“So Hinata, I oversaw the whole breakup yesterday. I was going out to follow you and—“

“It’s fine, you didn’t know any of that was going to happen. Besides breakups are bound to happen when someone puts fourth no effort to change and fix themselves.”

Kageyama nodded staring at Hinata offering a strawberry milk, not knowing how to comfort someone, “Want some?”

“Sure! Thanks Yamayama-kun!”

“Oi! Don’t call me that dumbass!”

Hinata chuckled, it made Kageyama light up, his cheeks flushed. Why all of the sudden did it make Kageyama feel good to make Hinata laugh? It was most likely the fact he had a chance with Hinata now.

“You good Kageyama? You’re all red... are you sick?”

Panicked, Hinata was pressing the back of his hand to Kageyama’s forehead. Swatting the shorter ones hand away Kageyama sighed.

“I’m fine! Now anyways, I was wondering how you’re holding up. Breakups are apparently a big deal or something.”

“I’m okay, I knew things were coming to an end. I had lost feelings for him. The drinking and drama problems he had, got old after the first couple months."

Kageyama nodded, throwing away his empty milk carton, "Well, you are going to be playing Volleyball with me so you don't need him anyways."

Looking up at Kageyama, Hinata's eyes lit up as they practically sparkled, "Will you toss to me forever?"

"Yes, as long as you're always there to spike them.”

Hinata stopped, Kageyama following his action pausing, "What's wrong boke-"

"You're a good person Kageyama. I'm glad to have you as a friend... a rival... a partner."

"Thanks, I don't actually hate having you around, Hinata."

Slowing their pace down even more they made their way home, basking in one another's company. It was comforting and slightly romantic, the silent intimacy. Maybe they will be adding another word into the list describing their relationship. Time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta Luego


	4. You missed your chance Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A KENHINA FIC I absolutely love the ship and just had to write a fic!
> 
> Also to everyone who submitted recommendations I have a bunched finished and a bunch started I just need to focus and get them out :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some KenHina fluff

No one knew Hinata and Kenma we’re dating. Hinata got off the bus and Kenma stood there waiting, Hinata threw himself into Kenma’s arms the two just hugging.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up, “I see you’re letting your roots grow out.”

Kenma nodded, “Yeah I think I’m gonna go natural.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know, being with you just makes me feel like I should go back to being natural.”

Hinata smiled brilliantly, hugging Kenma tightly again, “You’d look amazing no matter what!”

They had played against one another and they were on lunch break. The two had disappeared, bringing alert to the captains.

Kuroo, Daichi, Kageyama, and Lev all went to search for the two. Just to find the two sitting, Kenma against the wall as Hinata sat in between his legs resting on his chest. The two playing video games and suddenly Hinata’s screen went into rave mode as music played.

“Chicken wing, Chicken wing, hotdog and bologna, chicken and macaroni, chilling with my homies!”

The two giggled and Kenma slightly tilted Hinata head towards him, “Nah, it’s boyfriend to you.”

The two exchanged a soft kiss, it seemed so natural to the two as they went back to playing video-games.

Kuroo stormed over, “Kenma? You and shirmpy are dating?”

Kenma didn’t even glance up from his screen as Hinata waved quickly and energetically with a happy smile.

Kenma who was protective of Hinata and holding him closer raised a brow, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, actually. You literally were in love with me before Hinata showed up today.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as Kenma shut his DS, motioning for Hinata to get up with him.

“To spare my pride. To give your lack of interest an explanation.”

Kenma pulled out his phone Hinata looked sorrowfully at his boyfriend, wanting to help the hurt in his chest.

“Don't say I'm not your type,” Kenma suddenly pulled out a picture of Kuroo kissing a girl, sent to him by Lev, “Just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation.”

Lev couldn’t help but nod, it wasn’t fair for Kuroo to be jealous when he was the one who had shattered Kenma’s heart, “I'm so selfish.”

Hinata took Kenma’s hand, his eyes worried and filled with admiration, “You aren’t selfish. Not even in the slightest! You’re great!”

Kenma couldn’t help but smile before turning back to Kuroo, “Hinata helped me, once I found out that you had lead me on... again. We got together and have been dating for the past month actually.”

Hinata nodded with a cheeky smile, Daichi stepping before the two, hugging them. Kenma even hugged back.

“I support you two, just make sure this doesn’t interfere with your playing Hinata.”

Hinata turned to Kenma, “Oh it won’t, me and Kenma have laid some bets on who wins so I will be playing my best.”

Kenma nodded, looking at Hinata with this excited and serious expression, “I’m not letting you win, I refuse to do such a thing.”

“Nope, I really want my prize. Besides I can buy you apple pie anytime... not much for me to loose.”

Kageyama pointed between the two, he wasn’t really processing the information, “So you two are gay?”

Lev couldn’t hold back his laughter, “Have you seen the way they look at each other! Of course they’re gay! Straight people don’t just kiss people they don’t like.”

Kuroo has already left the room, Daichi chuckling at Kageyama’s denseness, “Yeah I can even agree on that one.”

Kageyama huffed, narrowing his eyes at Hinata, “We’ll I don’t know! I’ve never thought about that before!”

Once practice was over Kenma waved Hinata over, Lev and Yaku greeting Hinata happily.

Kuroo was currently busy doing captain duties, with Daichi and Bokuto.

“Wanna go out for dinner?”

Hinata raised a brow, going wide eyed, “Like a date?”

“Yeah, we haven’t had the time to go on one... I’d really like to go... so, want to go on a date with me?”

Hinata smiled kissing Kenma’s cheek, “Of course I’ll go on a date with you!”

Lev sobbed, looking at Yaku, “Why won’t you take me on a date like that?”

Yaku looked away a light shade of pink, “It’s because you’re an idiot! Besides what makes you think I have the money? We are broke high school students!”

Lev cupped Yaku’s face gently still trying to use puppy eyes, “I’ll pay for it, I just want to go on a cute romantic date like Kenma and Sho.”

“Fine, tomorrow night.”

Lev had a entire celebration, Hinata joining in hyping up the insanely tall boy. Hinata suddenly got dragged away by Tanaka and Yachi got dragged away by Noya, Hinata was to get ready for his date.

Hinata saw Kenma standing there playing his game boy, Hinata had to stop and stare for a moment. Kenma was beautiful.

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/7f/8a/d87f8a9378bd0e32d933474f4e221bf1.jpg

Hinata himself felt like he looked good, after all his senpais had put a lot of thought into his outfit, even Yachi helped out.

https://i.etsystatic.com/12060401/c/1080/858/0/0/il/62cf00/2312566784/il_340x270.2312566784_3obe.jpg

Hinata waved to Kenma as he ran over, “Kenma! Hey!”

Kenma immediately put down his game boy, staring at Hinata, “You look, really pretty.”

Hinata flattered, rubbed the back of his neck, “Thank you, I think you look really cute as well.”

Kenma nodded, his blush bright but headed forward, “Ready?”

Hinata nodded, excitedly taking Kenma’s hand, “Ready as I’ll every be.”

Daichi and Suga shouted to the two. Kenma being officially a member of the Karasuno family he now had the notorious parent crows of Karasuno as his own as well.

“Don’t stay out too long! Make sure you message us when you’re heading back!”

“Yes, please be careful! Have fun and don’t get into trouble okay!”

Hinata turned around after waving quickly, seeing his friends peaking on the two, ignoring them he nodded, “Alright! Be back in a bit!”

Kenma bowed to the two, “Thank you letting me take him out Sugawara-San, and Sawamura-San.”

Suga smiled brightly, “Please call me Suga no need for formalities.”

Daichi nodded as well wiping a tear, “Call me Daichi, Sawamura makes me feel old.”

Kenma nodded before walking away with Hinata.

Kenma played his video games a bit, Hinata allowed Kenma to distract himself happily . The two both had some form of anxiety, Hinata was going to let his boyfriend cope however it may have been.

Kenma did feel guilty and put it down, turns out listening to Hinata ramble was also an incredible distraction. Once the food arrived the two quickly ate their meals, after much arguing they split the bill and started heading back.

Stopping by a nearby park Hinata tucked a flower into Kenma’s hair, “You’re the one Kenma.”

Kenma’s eyes widened before a soft smile appeared on his face, pulling Hinata to lay on his chest.

“And you’re mine. Let’s stay together.”

“Forever?”

“An eternity if you’ll let me stay.”

“Of course I’d stay. No matter how far, my feelings won’t change.”

The two shared a tender kiss under the cherry blossom trees a bright moonlight.

Doing as he was told Hinata sent a message to Suga. The two walked back playing some video games.

Sitting out by the front Hinata was chuckling when suddenly Kenma pinned him to the ground seemingly needy. Hinata was surprised but wasn’t complaining.

“I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends”

Hinata smirked going right back at Kenma.

“Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour”

Kenma smiled lightly as he leaned down, “I don't wanna be friends.”

Hinata reaches his hands up to pull Kenma down, “I wanna be your lover.”

Kenma kissed Hinata with a greedy smile on his lips, Hinata running his fingers trough Kenma’s thick, straight hair smiling into the kiss as well.

The two had been missing the other dearly, no matter how many times a week they FaceTime or how much they messaged, physical contact was another major aspect in their relationship.

Kenma was more than happy to be affectionate with Hinata, to pull him close and touch every inch of his skin, kissing every freckle to every scar.

Deepening the kiss the two made out in the field, fireflies magically lighting up the night around them. Hinata swiftly sat up sitting on Kenma’s lap continuing to kiss him. Kenma more than happy to wrap his hands around Hinata’s waist.

The two were interrupted by Suga opening the door, “You guys have been out here for eight minutes! You know you guys can be together in the lounge! We can’t risk you two being sick.”

The two ended up going inside, their lips were sore. Thankfully the two had average sized lips so you couldn’t really tell they were swollen.

They ended up passing out on the couch together.

The two lasted all through that year and the next, Kenma started to pursue his career in gaming. The two could hang out a lot more with Kenma’s schedule open. Kenma was more than happy to sponsor Hinata’s trip to Brazil, even if that meant not seeing him for two years.

It was rough but they made it work. FaceTiming every other day, leaving one another voice mails every single night and throughout the day. It was mainly Hinata sending them. When Hinata got back he spent the week at Kenma’s, the two just cuddling and basking in the others company.

Eventually Hinata joined the MSBY BJ, Kenma couldn’t lie Hinata looked like he could snap Kenma like a twig and that was a big turn on. Tan skin and a whole new level of freckles left Kenma smitten.

It was a match made in heaven, high school sweethearts. Just like they said forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE YAH SOON


	5. Quick Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to grab some meat buns Hinata hears some music and reveals his own skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey I’m slowly getting out of my funk! Let’s get some fics out!

The Karasuno team was off to the Sakanoshita store. Hinata was silently walking at the back of the group. Kageyama was currently distracted as he was talking to Suga about something. Probably setting or something Volleyball related.

Growing increasingly bored Hinata abruptly heard faint music, it was beautiful. It sounded like an electric guitar with a lot of distortion, but it was pretty nonetheless.

Hinata simply started heading off, following the music. Excitement starting to rush through his body when he heard someone mess up.

Hinata stopped momentarily, a silly smile creeping onto his face, “So it is a person.”

Picking up the speed, Hinata started to run towards the music. Kageyama after another couple seconds finally noticed Hinata was gone.

“Boke-” deeply sighing he headed to the front where the other third years were, “captain we lost Hinata again!”

Daichi shook his head, an amused smile on his face, “Alright let’s go find our troublesome boy.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, starting to play music on his headphones, “Always Hinata.”

They spotted Hinata just as he opened the door to a random building. How come they’ve never noticed it before?

Hinata smiled, looking at the young boy holding the guitar that had produced the wonderful music, “That was good, very pretty.”

The boy had nice blonde hair, a calm face, and bright green eyes. His hair seemed like a mix between Kageyama and Kinoshita. Hinata found the slight fluffiness oddly attractive.

The guy raised a brow, a small smile as he looked down at Hinata, “So, you play?”

“Yeah! Your playing just made me all GWAH inside and I just had to find where it was coming from!”

The guy slowly took the guitar around him off, “What school you go to?”

“Karasuno High, I play Volleyball!”

Extending out the guitar the guy had a unreadable expression on his face, “Cool, I go to Fukurodani-“

“Do you know Bokuto-san? He’s an ace, so cool!”

The guy seemed to laugh at that, letting Hinata take the guitar and adjust it, “Yes I know him, we don’t talk a lot though. Different friend groups.”

Hinata simply nodded, he knew everything was already set up and messed with some chords. Knowing what he was going to play he looked up at the guy.

“Ready.”

* * *

The team had managed to reach the building just as they head Hinata’s voice, “Ready.”

Opening the door there stood Hinata with a beautiful electric guitar strapped around him. Suddenly music flew out of his flying fingers. His whole body moved as he played, excitement coursing through his body relentlessly.

Plucking a tune the guy across from him suddenly grabbed a guitar joining in, the two playing together with ease. Smiles crept onto their faces as they stood before one another, playing a randomly made tune.

[Link to what the two were playing ](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJrhf8jE/)

No one could deny their surprise. Hinata’s playing was light and upbeat, the duet was mesmerizing. The two seemed so connected and in sync with one another it was crazy to think they never knew each other before that moment.

Hinata’s eyes caught the light as he looked down at the chords he was playing, it left everyone warm. They could feel the energy buzzing off of Hinata just from the excitement and focus in his eyes. He was bitting his lip with a smile as he concentrated on his playing, absorbing his new friends playing.

They were pleased with the music filling their ears, leaving them all swaying and holding themselves back from moving caused by the energy they felt. Hinata had officially left the Karasuno team awestruck.

Hinata quickly finished and couldn’t help but laugh, “Thank you for letting me play your guitar. It’s been a while since I got to play with someone.”

The guy sat down the guitar, grabbing the one Hinata had extended out towards him.

“Well, I liked playing with you. You’re free to stop down any time you want.”

Slipping Hinata a paper the guy let the instrument hang off his body, “Call me. I’d like to see you again, you really know how to play.”

“Of course I do, I also play bass.”

The guy sat down in his chair, looking up to Hinata, “Really I see you as more of a singer.”

Tsukishima had to hold back a laugh at that, what Hinata said next left them slightly shocked, “You’re not wrong... I just— I don’t sing anymore.”

The guy messed with the guitar, his eyes no longer trained on Hinata’s face, “Why’s that? Music is a part of you, why lock it away?”

Hinata chuckled, picking up his own bag. Swinging it up onto his shoulder Hinata shook his head, waving to him.

“I’ll tell you some other time. I’ll call you!”

The guy waved to Hinata, there was this hint of curiosity and pure enticement in eyes, “Great, I’ll see you soon.”

“What’s you name?”

“Ida Mashiro, and who may you be?”

“Hinata, Hinata Shoyo.”

“Alright Hinata, play with you later!”

Bowing Hinata rose, heading to the door only to see his entire team standing there.

Leaping back in fear Hinata yelped, “Oh my god— oh hey~ why are you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leggo~


	6. Always the Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata attends Kageyama’s wedding
> 
> He isn’t the soon to be husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this minor Atsuhina fic!

Hinata was Kageyama’s best man at his wedding. Hinata thought Kageyama would have waited for him, but it seems like he didn’t.

Yet Hinata showed up anyways, flying hours to stay there, bringing Atsumu as his plus one.

It was a wonderful wedding. Kageyama was breathing, he always was. Hinata loves his new hairstyle, still the deep black with a beautiful shine to the straight strands of hair.

Kageyama’s husband had overheard Suga and Daichi’s conversation. They were concerned as they had known about Hinata’s crush and how he was waiting for the day he came back.

It was the after party and Hinata sat there next to Atsumu, the table next to him seated Kageyama and his husband.

The Karasuno team was at another table. Hinata wanted to leave, he couldn’t stand looking at the two together for another second. Yet he had to be there for his first partner, rival, and love. No matter how much it hurt.

“So you’re Kageyama’s best friend?”

“Yes I am.”

The groom suddenly stood up, holding the mic, “A toast to Hinata!”

Hinata’s eyes wide with fear as the husband smirked, “Always the best man, but never the husband.”

Hinata knocked over his chair, sprinting out of the room. Pushing through people, slamming through the door Hinata was gone. Atsumu picked up his glass slashing the drink it all over the man.

“That’s for hurting my best fucking friend! Fuck both of you, I knew this was a mistake.”

There was gasping and people cheering for Atsumu but he sat the glass down, rushing after Hinata, “Hinata! Wait for me!”

The doors were slammed open, Suga and Kageyama chasing the two.

Hinata was sobbing as he ran, Atsumu chasing him.

“Hinata! Please slow down!”

Suga and Kageyama watched as he caught Hinata by his wrist pulling him back the two crashing to the ground.

“Sorry.”

Hinata underneath him wiped his tears.

“It’s fine, you’re crushing me you lard.”

Getting off of Hinata, sitting up Atsumu rested on the wall, “Hey it’s okay, I’m sure this will all blow over by tomorrow.”

“I’m leaving today. I’ve put my feelings aside to have it thrown into my face. I can’t do it anymore.”

“What about Kageyama, he wants you here? You came all the way here to support him-“

“What about Kageyama? I had waited three fucking years for him just to find out he’s married! I loved him since I was 16 dammit!”

Atsumu pulled Hinata close, “Okay, I’m sure Bokuto and Akashi can get us some tickets tonight.”

“I want to go home.”

Taking Hinata’s hand Atsumu offered a smile and a squeeze, “Well you got me now.”

“Thank you, you seemed so excited to see me for the first time in years.”

“Duh! You grew like a whole ass. You also are lowkey carrying our team.”

“We are a team, I do just as much as you do. We all have different roles and we all work together. I need you just as much as you need me.”

“You deserve so much better.”

“I think everything happens for a reason. Coming here told me everything I needed to know.”

“Well how about I tell you this. I spilled an entire glass of champagne onto whoever Kageyama is married to and followed you as like, your lovely boyfriend.”

“We aren’t even dating you idiot. And thanks, I mean being attacked in front of everyone was humiliating. It’s even worse than thinking back and realizing how annoying I used to be.”

“I think you’ve always been perfect. I always wanted to be on your team in the future.”

“Guess you got lucky.”

“I did.”

“...”

“Please don’t let this get to Kenma though.”

“I won’t, although he’d probably send over a thousand dollars as a small cheer up gift.”

Hinata laughed as tears still fell, “I love Kenma so much, best friend I could ask for.”

“What about me?”

“Hmm, you’re pretty great, I did chose you as my plus one and not anyone else.”

Standing up Atsumu extended a hand to Hinata, “Maybe one day I’ll be more than that to you.”

Hinata flushed, looked up to the smiling male before smiling softly, “Can’t wait to see the day loverboy.”

Taking his hand, getting up Atsumu intertwined their fingers, “Now how about we pack up and go home?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

Laughing as Atsumu dragged Hinata behind him the two rushed out of the building.

Kageyama stood there tears in his eyes watching as he let down his best friend, the boy he let get away because he was too impatient to wait. Suga was surprised and happy to see Hinata move forward, he’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo~


	7. Don’t F#%* With Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes feral when a punk try’s and harass Yachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> College is starting soon but hopefully my writing won’t slow down too much!

Hinata and Yachi were happily heading to the store after practice. The two were talking about cramps since their periods were in sync. Hinata had already came out as trans to the team so there wasn’t a problem there.

Stopping at the store to grab some food Hinata was feeling rather sick so he had to skip out on snacks. Yachi normally didn’t buy anything anyways so she waited with Hinata near the entrance.

Hinata went to check his bag only find he had ran out of over the counter painkillers. He explained to teach he was going to go and grab some painkillers to help with the giant waves of cramps. Yachi stood there impatiently waiting for Hinata to come back.

A guy, probably about a third year walked in. It was obvious just by the way he styled his hair and how he strutted that this was an ultimate asshat.

“Hey cutie, what are you doing here all alone?”

“I- I’m not alone, I am, I am w-with m-my- my friends.”

The guy smirked leaning down, towering over Yachi, “Oh? I don’t see anyone nearby. Why don’t we go out?”

Ukai was busy restocking the shelves so he wasn’t in the front to stop the guy. Just as the group headed to checkout Hinata was bolting over slamming the guy back.

“Don’t fucking touch her!”

Everyone froze, this was a sight to behold.

The guy smirked, leaning over Hinata, “Oh really and what are you going to do pipsqueak?”

Daichi and Tanaka were already marching over but stopped upon seeing the twitch in Hinata’s eyes. Clearing his throat Hinata let a dead smile rise on his face.

“So... here’s what’s gonna go down. Two choices.”

Hinata smiled looking up at the guy, a sadistic grin freaking out everyone. He held up his pointer finger giving out a lovely first option, “You stay here and I crack one of your nuts. Right or left-“

Hinata teasingly shook his head as he was definitely enjoying watching the deathly afraid look spread on the guys face, “-that’s your choice~”

Hinata the had his one arm folded over his chest while he held up his middle finger at the guy with an irritated smirk, “Or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day.”

The guy tried his best to act tough but Hinata was sick and tired of men treating his friends like property. Kiyoko and Yachi are incredible females who are kindhearted and always have the best interest for others. They weren’t some objects these men could fuck as they please.

“Oh and also! I have razor blades hidden in my hair.”

The guys slowly widened as Hinata just nodded, sarcasm and spite seeped into his voice, “Mhmm. Yeah just tons just all up in there,” Hinata even messed with his hair to send the message.

They guy was still standing there with an ugly ass resting horse face. Yachi was still clinging to Hinata’s shirt, visibly shaking.

Hinata snapped at him, jerking slightly, “The fuck are you still doing here? I’ll slit your throat centimetre-peter!”

The guy sprinted out with that, Hinata already turning to Yachi with a worried expression.

“Don’t worry I don’t have razor blades in my hair! I just have a pocket knife and pepper spray!”

Yachi slammed into Hinata, hugging him tightly. Hinata went wide eyed, blinking a couple of times before happily hugging her back.

“Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry that men can’t seem to keep it in their pants. You don’t deserved to be treated like a rag doll.”

Yachi just tightened her grip, “That was really cool, where’d you learn to talk like that?”

“Oh I guess just years of having to defend myself, you just learn. I never had a father or brother to protect me so I did it myself. I’ll protect you!”

Yachi looked up with a worried expression, “Don’t feel pressured to take care of me or protect me! You still need to look out for yourself.”

Hinata waved his hand, chuckling slightly, “You remind me of Natsu. If any man as so much looks at her oh I will murder. It’s no problem, I’d feel much better knowing you’re being watched over!”

Yachi just looked embarrassed, “I’m sorry for causing a scene. Do you still need to grab those painkillers?”

Hinata nodded, the adrenaline rush from the fight had overshadowed the excruciating pain that was currently boiling Hinata’s insides.

“Yes, and I need them like right now.”

The two headed off to the medicine section to go and grab some pills. Everyone just stood there with a blank face.

Tanaka and Noya couldn’t help but shed some tears, “It looks like our precious kohai learned well.”

Tsukishima was happy to burst their bubble, “If you two imbeciles had been paying attention, Hinata didn’t learn anything from you.”

Suga looked ready to cry, “My baby! I’m so proud of him but where did the innocence go?”

Kageyama just nodded to himself, panicked and slightly amused. That was hot. Asahi was busy tuning out the situation. Daichi just following the two to check on them. Tanaka and Noya were fighting with Tsukishima while Yamaguchi was trying to get them to stop.

Ukai shouted, causing everyone to jump, “What the hell is going on in here? You’re going to drive away all my costumers with your idiotic yelling!”

They all went quiet and Suga apologized on behalf of the team, “Apologizes. We had a little problem and then everyone went crazy afterwards.”

Ukai seemed to take that for an answer and accepted the apology, “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood. Now come on set your stuff up here so I can get you the hell hime.”

Daichi came back, Hinata thrown over his shoulder, “Yeah just a meat bun and some painkillers for me.”

Everyone just stared blankly and Ukai shrugged, “Here take a water if you’re planning on taking some medicine now.”

Daichi shook Hinata slightly, “Do you need a water?”

Hinata grumbled, still trying to relax, “What for?”

“You’re painkillers.”

“No, I don’t need anything. Thank for asking.”

Daichi paid and handed the tiny bottle of pills to Hinata. Resting out side of the shop he placed Hinata down on the steps. They watched Hinata set two pills on his tongue then swallow.

Awkwardly waddling to his bike Hinata threw himself on. Suga, resting a hand on Hinata shoulder had a worried look in his eyes.

“Are you sure you can make it up the mountain?”

Hinata nodded slowly, waving Suga off with a reassuring smile, “Yeah, I’ve been through this multiple times. I just didn’t have any medicine in me today.”

Suga lit up brightly, squeezing Hinata again, “Also I saw what you did for Yachi. I’m very proud of you, thank you for keeping her safe. Try to watch your language next time.”

Hinata sank into Suga’s embrace, slightly squeezing him, “Of course, I’d protect any of you guys if needed. I love all of you.”

Suga cried picking Hinata up, twirling the helpless boy, “I love you too. You’re not so scary now that your officially my son.”

“Really?!?”

“Yes!”

Everyone just barfed at the sight of affection, Daichi walking over just joining in. Tanaka and Noya felt left out so they jumped in. Everyone else awkwardly stood there watching Hinata get crushed in a hug.

Getting back onto his bike Hinata smiled brightly, “I’ll see you all tomorrow alright?”

Kageyama shouted at Hinata while the others already were heading off in their own directions, “Oi, we are practicing in the morning. Don’t ever threaten me like you did to that guy.”

“I’d never, you’re too scary Bakayama.”

Kageyama just blanked out, the guy Hinata had threatened was visibly more muscular and taller than Kageyama. Whatever he’d prefer Hinata to not change his attitude.

“Whatever! And don’t call me that dumbass!”

“Okay okay! Don’t hurt me!”

“Bye Hinata.”

“Oh, bye Kageyama! See you first thing tomorrow!”

Sharing a quick nod they parted ways.

Wow Hinata is a badass bitch boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll see you soon ;)


	8. Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata got into a car crash back in junior high. The team just finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- this is one of my least favourites I’ve written but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless

Tanaka had officially sprained is arm. It was a group sleepover, it was currently 2:26 in the morning and they had no other option then the rush him to the hospital. It wasn’t horrible but it would definitely be a week at least for him to be able to use his arm again.

Hinata seemed a little antsy but excited to be at the hospital. Tsukishima began to tease the orange hair boy who was practically skating the entire car with his trembling.

Kageyama gripped the short boys hair and raised his voice, “What are you so nervous about dumbass? Have you never been to a hospital before?”

Daichi who was in the passengers seat shouted at everyone in the back of the car, “Everyone shut up! Suga’s trying to focus and you all make that impossible with your quarreling!”

It went silent and the group rushed into the waiting room, the wait wouldn’t be long but the receptionist gasped getting out of her seat. Coming out she walked over to Hinata pulling him to a tight hug.

Picking him up she swayed him back and fourth in her arm, “Oh my god! It’s really you, how are you? Have your legs been okay? What have you been up to?”

Everyone paused staring at the woman who gently set Hinata down, Hinata just smiled brightly at her practically bouncing as he stood.

“Yeah, of course it’s me! I’ve been amazing! I play Volleyball at Karasuno now, my legs are only growing stronger.”

The woman smiled brightly before gasping, “I’m getting you in a wheelchair! More specifically your wheelchair.”

Hinata raised a brow, “What? Why? I can walk perfectly fine?”

She smirked getting it out and sitting him in it, “No, we are going to surprise your nurse.”

Hinata paused before reluctantly sinking into the chair he had grown to hate with a heinous rage.

“Fine, but is it my favorite nurse? Sara was the one who was with me most of the time.”

She nodded brightly, “Of course! And there are also some of the other nurses who helped you here that would love to see you walk.”

Daichi raised a brow intervening, “Woah, woah, woah. Would you care to explain why my friend is in a wheelchair and how he knows everyone here?”

The nurse raised a brow, “Hinata was in here most of his junior high days? Hinata got into an accident and was paralyzed below his hips the entire time he was in here.”

Hinata turned around in the wheelchair, “Yeah, I was apparently a favorite in here.”

The woman nodded brightly, “Yeah, you were our little chunk of sunshine. You went through a lot your first year here so we admired your patients and hope.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but chuckle, “Patients? Yeah right.”

Tanaka who was suffering from a sprained arm spoke up, sniffling, “Why wouldn’t you tell us, we’re your loving and incredibly strong senpai’s!”

Hinata looked down immiedietly, too dense to realize the joke, “Well, I didn’t want to appear as weak. How would you feel if you had to tell incredible player you were paralyzed for three years? It sucks!”

They all went quiet and Suga looked amazed as a matter of fact, “You, you were paralyzed? That’s incredible! You are one of the important people on our team and the fact you can run and jump incredibly well is awesome!”

Hinata looked up at the silver haired boy with wide eyes, having to blink a couple of times before the compliments registered.

“Thank you! Physical therapy was, sorry for the language, fucking awful. God— some of the worst months in my life. Thankfully I improved monumentally, even if I lied a bit.”

The nurse chuckled hearing Tanaka’s name get called, “Showtime!”

Pushing the wheelchair everyone watched Hinata suddenly fall back into it, just basking in the memory.

There stood a couple a nurses Hinata knew all too well. They turned to the group walking and she made her way over.

“It’s been so long! How are you-“

Hinata suddenly got up and walked right over. The woman screamed as she pulled him close swinging him as they tightly hugged.

She suddenly picked him up observing his legs, urgently, “What the hell? How did you do that?”

Hinata laughed as she set him down, “I ended up excelling in physical therapy, I then trained everyday and pushed my limits. I then started biking all the time, just to make sure I don’t pop out my hip of something.”

The woman grabbed his hands nodding as tears fell down her face, suddenly pulling him into a hug again.

“I’m so proud of you. If I’m honest I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to try and get better. You lost so much and just- I’m so happy to see who you’ve become.”

Pulling back she then proceeded to observe all of Hinata’s friends and then tugging the boy with the sprained arm along to be observed.

Sitting down begin casting the boy she began to get to know all the basics of his friends and she wrapped the bald boy painfully slow. They weren’t complaining but then she asked a question peaking everyone’s curiosity.

“So how’s your mom doing? I never really saw her even when you were in here?”

“She’s doing a lot better, it was hard to get back on our feet since she was a stay at home and my father done most of the working when he was still alive. Like what I said when I was in here, she was working all the time while Natsu was with our grandparents. We finally got enough money to pay for the funeral when I was permitted to go of hospital grounds.”

The woman nodded slowly, grabbing some more wrapping for Tanaka, “What color?”

“Orange! Orange is a manly Karasuno color!”

The woman laughed, she gave the thumbs up for Hinata’s friends, “I’m really glad you could have the funeral. Your dad was probably a wonderful man. He did put up a really good fight.”

“He really did... I guess I just knew that nothing could’ve been changed even if I tried. He wouldn’t want me to be sobbing everyday, he’d want me to focus on myself.”

The woman nodded, she had finished Tanaka’s cast, “Alrighty what color sling do you want?”

“Do you have a black one? School colors.”

She nodded at the eager boy, “Of course! I’ll be right back.”

Leaving the team alone they turned to Hinata, Asahi decided to speak, “So Hinata... I guess there is a lot we don’t know about you.”

Hinata quickly nodded, now avoiding eye contact, Kageyama spoke up, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Hinata decided if the was anytime to be honest now was the time, “If I’m honest, it wasn’t like anyone was going to listen. I know you don’t mean to but you all make me feel invisible sometimes.”

They all went silent as the nurse came back in quickly slipping on the sling and dismissing everyone. She pulled Hinata over giving a tight squeeze, they watched as she said something to him.

Most of the nurses who knew him also gave him a hug. Hinata quickly waved to them before rushing over, bursting into the receptionist room.

“Bye!”

The woman got up quickly hugging him before Hinata made with way out, ready to leave.

It was silent until Hinata spoke, “I’ll explain everything alright? Just stop being all weird, it’s too quiet.”

Arriving back at Suga’s home they all sat in a circle Hinata taking a deep breath.

“Before I start speaking, don’t ask any questions or interrupt me, alright?”

They all nodded slowly, honestly not caring about that, they just wanted to know what had happened to Hinata and what was going on with his family.

“So me and just father were in a horrible car crash. Basically someone lost control of their car and slammed right into us. The people who hit us died on impact, my fathers legs were crushed and he was loosing tons of blood. I hit my back so hard I damaged my spinal chord, paralyzing my legs, I also suffered from head trauma and I got a lot of stitches and junk from glass.”

“My father died after a week of fighting, my mom was too busy with work that I couldn’t even mourn or find comfort with my mother. Some other family stopped by but it wasn’t anything like having my immediate family there.”

“I did give up for a bit, I don’t remember a lot of my first year, mainly because I was constantly in and out of therapy, I stopped eating so I needed to be force fed, things just weren’t looking good.”

“Sara was the one who mainly took care of me and motivated me to just make it to the next day, to actually get out of bed and let her wheel me outside for a bit. Natsu helped a lot as well but she couldn’t stop by nearly as much as she wanted to because it was a long drive.”

“I had changed almost completely due to the head injury. I developed a lot of mental disorders and some I brought on myself. Depression, anxiety, adhd/add, and horrible PTSD.”

“I worked a lot on my depression, and it hasn’t really been an issue for me in the past year, I’d like to say that’s because of you guys. Anxiety on the other hand, it’s at an all time high, mainly because I overthink everything and it can’t control it. My ADHD/ADD shouldn’t really a surprise to any of you, after all my grades are awful and I can’t ever pay attention on anything. Besides you always tell me I’m too hyper and need to calm down, so I’d assume you guys just assumed I had it.”

“Now PTSD is different, sometimes when I hear alarms or loud crashes I just shut down, or others I have to excuse myself and be alone so I can deal with it alone. My panic attacks are really bad, thankfully I haven’t had one in public since the beginning of school. My anxiety attacks on the other hand, they’re still horrible and have only gotten more frequent.”

“Now, I was in physical therapy all of junior high, I had taught myself how to walk again in a year. I then focused on getting my physical abilities to be back to before the crash. Before I know it, I’ve surpasses my past abilities and I just became a normal kid.”

“Coming here was amazing, no one really knew me from the past. I got a fresh start with nothing holding me back, except for the problems that I kept to myself. If Takeda and Ukai know, they never showed it, I just guessed they never read the health forms.”

“I never really kept it a secret. I was also planning on telling you, but as time went on I just lost the confidence. I believe you all see me as if I am like... some immature pre-schooler with the intelligence of a peanut.”

“I was actually top of my class before the incident, I excelled in everything. Then my dad died, I lost everything, even my ability to concentrate and focus on my studies. I fought my ass off to get where I am, I’m still fighting everyday to get in the lessons.”

“I’m sorry if my actions have made you think lowly of me, or if they were misleading. I’m just trying my best and went overboard with the idea of living a normal life again.”

The entire time Hinata had been avoiding eye contact, his leg thumping against the ground as he picked at his cuticles. They finally noticed the scars on his legs and arms, mainly his arms. The sized ranged, all based on the size of the glass. His legs seemed normal, other than how incredibly muscular they are.

Daichi took responsibility as captain to speak up, “I’m sorry if we genuinely offended you or made you believe we thought you were far lower than us.”

Hinata nodded waving him off simply, “It’s alright, water under the bridge, I told you who I am and my past. I’m just some fucked up kid with no dad and a mother who is never home. My life is far from perfect but at least I feel like somebody sees me.”

They all watched as he got up, slightly grunting as he did so, making his way to where his futon was set up Hinata quickly went to bed. Some odd reason no one understood why he decided to go to bed. They were in the middle of a pretty important conversation.

Noya simply nodded getting up himself, “I’m beat, and there is no doubt in my mind Hinata was as well. Let’s not drain ourselves over something we can’t fix right now.”

Slowly and reluctantly everyone followed, taking to their beds and falling asleep even though they knew their recent discoveries would plague their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not see you soon 😌😏


	9. I’d Give It All Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s father runs a gang, that Hinata’s a part of. The Karasuno team wasn’t at practice. What will Hinata do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay so this isn’t exactly gang leader Hinata but I’m planning on making one soon!

Walking into the gym Hinata crackled his back. Last nights training with his father was tougher than normal. Hinata had picked up on his fathers behaviours over time. It was a special trait Hinata had that made him dangerously smart.

Hinata had physical strength and he had emotional intelligence. He could analyze people and their body language with ease, it helped him befriend some of the most unapproachable people.

Opening the door, no one was there. Which that never happened. Takeda walked in with a smile.

“Hello every- Hinata? Where is everyone?”

“I don’t know! They all were at school today. Where’s Ukai?”

“Oh he’s busy with a family emergency, he never told me the others weren’t coming.”

Hinata started to panic, his father did seem smug and just the twitch of his smile whenever he locked eyes with Hinata seemed mildly sadistic and nervous.

Takeda sighed, gently patting Hinata’s shoulder, “Well you can go home, no ones here to practice so I’ll just give you a free day.”

Hinata thanked Takeda, throwing himself out of the gym doors. No this is bad, really bad.

Hinata proceeded to call each and everyone of his teammates. With each call that went to voicemail the more dread crept in. The weight of the situation slowly set, Hinata sped up calling his dad.

“Ah hello son.”

“I’m heading over now! Don’t do anything without me.”

“Alright... todays going to be a great day son.”

-

The Karasuno team slowly woke up, Tanaka was smacked awake. The others in a daze and slowly waking up they saw a man with black hair, his roots a bright orange.

Daichi groaned, trying to move only to find he is tied to a chair. Suga started panicking when he noticed. Tsukishima didn’t seem to give the tiniest shit. Yamaguchi was practically shitting himself. Noya and Tanaka were geeking over the fact they’re being held hostage. Kiyoko and Yachi weren’t even in the room. Kageyama was visibly nervous but was handling it better than Ennoshita and Asahi, and Suga.... and Yamaguchi... and- never mind you get the point!

The camera’s were in everyone’s field of vision. The man laughed as he sat down, messing with a gun in his hand. He watched as his workers were all stationed in their assigned places. The front entrance blank.

Everyone went silent, their panic and fear stopping when they saw Hinata approached the front entrance. Hinata slammed his fist on the door shouting.

“Let me in you old man!”

The man pressed on a speaker pad with a gentle chuckle, “Okay I’m opening the doors.”

As soon as the doors opened Hinata went to work. Hinata whipped out a handgun sending a bullet right in-between a random guys eyes.

“Where are they?”

People rushed into the room. Once Hinata realizing he wasn’t getting any answers he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. In a flash everything went into utter chaos.

Knifes were flying along with darts. Guns were being fired at an insane pace. Hinata’s body contorted into unnatural shaped as he caught knives, sending them flying into people. Once everyone in the first two rooms were dead Hinata clocked his gun slamming open the doors.

Hinata’s father threw himself out of his seat, “Shit, shit, shit. How’d he find out?”

Their eyes widened their eyes not leaving the screen. Caulking the gun Hinata’s father came through the door. Thankfully the camera was lower and got a good shot of Hinata’s face. He looked beyond pissed, tears in his eyes.

His father opened the door, acting as if he didn’t know Hinata went on a killing spree. Another guy rushing out, confused on why Hinata was covered in blood.

“Darling! You’re just in time for-“

Hinata shot a bullet through the roof, immediately caulking the gun again. His movements were exaggerated as the look of spiteful hate was splattered on his face, along with the blood.

“Babe, put the gun down.”

Everyone feel into a fit of coughing at the shouted phrase. Hinata didn’t finch, his gun still set at his father.

“Where are they?”

When there was no response Hinata quickly moved the gun and sent a bullet right into his boyfriends chest.

A tear fell as he caulked the gun again, aiming it at his father, “I said, where the fuck are they?”

“They aren’t here-“

Hinata sent a bullet right into his fathers chest, lowering the gun Hinata went to walk away when he felt a hand on his ankle.

“I love you.”

Hinata looked down at his bastard of a father and his worthless boyfriend, “I fucking hate you.”

Kicking his soon to be ex boyfriend Hinata yelled, “The both of you!”

With one hand on the door Hinata quickly turned around, “Oh by the way, I’m breaking up with you.”

Turning away from the bleeding out men Hinata kicked open the door, his gun aimed at the group. His chest was heaving and tears refused for stop falling.

They aimed their guns at Hinata, firing. Hinata gasped diving, tacking one guy. Rolling onto his back he sent a bullet into the guy still standing. Feeling a tight pinch in his side Hinata sent his elbow into the man’s neck, being restrained wasn’t ideal. The man let go, trying to get in air. Hinata cut that off quick with a loud gun shot.

Hinata took a deep breath, his best heavily rising and falling. Looking down there was a small blade in his lower abdomen.

Wiping the blood off his face Hinata was slowly loosing it, his composure instantly falling, “I just killed my dad, and my boyfriend! Oh god, my ex boyfriend. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Tsukishima cleared his throat, “That’s horrible and all. But we are kinda chained up.”

Hinata’s snapped his head over with a wide smile, “You all are here! And safe, did he do anything to you?”

Tanaka shouted visibly unamused, “He slapped me!”

Tsukishima smiled for what felt like the first time in forever, “It was amazing.”

Hinata was relieved to know nothing bad happened, “I knew he was planning some shit yesterday. I just could tell, he gave the entire thing away.”

They all stared blankly at Hinata, Asahi had to bring this to Hinata’s attention, “That man didn’t show one ounce of emotion, to anyone in this entire building. How’d you know?”

“I just know, that’s why my dad took me in to do investigations and questioning. I read people inside out with ease, apparently that’s desperately needed.”

Yamaguchi started looking at the ceiling freaking out, “Please get us out of here!”

Suga was right behind him, “Yes, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Hinata looked around then down to the knife in his stomach, “Aha!”

Ripping it out Hinata grunted in pain. Walking over Hinata first took off the rope around their feet. They watched as his muscles flexed with each slash. Then he went around freeing their hands.

“Please, no one call the police. Just take your phones and leave. I’ll clean all of this.”

Noya held a thumb up, “I’ll help, you look like shit Shoyo.”

Hinata was hunched over, his face, arms and clothes were splattered with blood. Tears were still tricking down his face as he tried his best not to sob.

Daichi, who wanted to become a police officer was very hesitant to help but decided to.

“You saved our lives, the least I can do is help you clean up.”

Tanaka jumped up, “Yes! We can help, I’m ready to work on a murder scene.”

Kageyama shrugged, seeming to not really care about the situation since everyone was dead, “I just have to call my mom first.”

Everyone froze, immediately running to their phones. Calling and telling their parents that they were hanging out they all seemed relieved to see no one had called them.

Hinata slowly broke all of the security controls and started the fireplace. Throwing all the tapes into it watching them burn.

Hinata then walked to his father, looking at the wedding ring Hinata slipped it off his finger, gently setting it down on the counter. Then he knelt down beside his boyfriend, slowly removing his jacket.

“I’m keeping this.”

Throwing it on a clean table Hinata went to work, “Grab some cleaning supplies and bleach the shit out of everything, I’ll handle the bodies.”

They watched as Hinata filled a bathtub with piranha acid, “Alrighty.”

Beginning to drag people one by one everyone watched as Hinata showed no emotion. His face was oddly blank and serious. The blood slowly drying leaving his body in a mess of deep burgundy.

Suga, Asahi, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima all head out to get some fresh air and just to not deal with the situation anymore.

Hinata got to his boyfriend and dad, Hinata stared at them for a moment before shrugging.

“They never loved me. Whatever.”

Eventually Hinata came out, all the body’s busy being dissolved. Looking around he sighed, slipping on some gloves Hinata picked up all weapons with care sitting them on tabled and counters.

“Alright, thank you all so much, I’m gonna change my clothes real quick and make sure everything’s spotless, then I’ll leave.”

Tanaka and Noya cheered, running out of the building happy they helped. Daichi and Kageyama on the other hand were hesitant and decided to stay behind with Hinata.

They watched as he pulled off his shirt, no one had realized it till then but his back and upper arms were covered in scars. Hinata threw his clothes into the tub with the acid and then threw on his spare pair of clothes.

After a triple check Hinata nodded to himself, proud of how well he covered his tracks. Of course Hinata had cried most of the time he was changing but that wasn’t the point.

Heading out to the closest room to the exit Kageyama and Daichi waited patiently. Hinata slowly opened the door, they watched as he slowly made his way to where he sat the jacket.

Slowly he picked it up, throwing it on and sinking to the ground. Breathing in the scent of his past lover hurt as his shoulders shook.

“It’s impossible to get you off my mind. I have about a hundred thoughts and you are ninety nine.”

Daichi walked over and reached down to grab Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata freaked out from the sudden touch, grabbing Daichi’s wrist Hinata flipped Daichi onto his back. The two catching their breaths and Hinata was ready to send his fist flying into Daichi’s face.

“Daichi? I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were here... what are you doing here?”

Kageyama crossed his arms walking over, “We stayed back to make sure you’re okay Boke Hinata Boke.”

Getting up Hinata shook his head, looking between the two, “I don’t think I’ll ever be okay. I appreciate everything you guys have done today.”

Throwing the bag over his shoulder Hinata locked up the building and left, not even looking back or thinking for another second before his phone rang.

Picking it up Hinata mother spoke frantically, “Where are you? Takeda told me he cancelled practice and you’re not home!”

“Sorry mom, I lost track of time. I’m heading home now, I was busy with my friends.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful hon. Please come home soon. Natsu wants you to make a new recipe with her.”

“I’m on my way, make sure Natsu has her homework for the night done though.”

Laughing Hinata sighed, his face sinking slightly, “I’ll see you soon mom, I love you.”

“Love you too Shoyo, see you soon.”

Putting his phone away Hinata turned to Daichi and Kageyama, “I’m so sorry for everything. I don’t want to leave you in the dark but I’d rather explain everything in detail when we are all together.”

Daichi nodded, patting Hinata’s back, “We all will be willing to listen, we can go out and get something to eat tomorrow after practice. Does that sound good?”

“Perfect! Thank you so much Daichi!”

Hugging the brunette close, Hinata let a bright smile shine through. Just the smallest act of compassion could lift Hinata’s damper mood.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head tightly, “I swear to god, get us kidnapped again and I’ll never toss to you again.”

Daichi and Kageyama both noticed the slight tick in Hinata’s eyes. The quick flicker of darkness that threatened to be the end of all things.

“Don’t worry, that will never— be a problem again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED 😀


	10. Defenceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata disappeared after a practice match. One thing led to another and he was fighting for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter contains:
> 
> -sexual assault  
> -almost getting raped  
> -exposed transgenders body
> 
> Please if these contents may trigger you do not read this chapter
> 
> (This was inspired by the movie scene in Perfect Blue)

It was after a game, Hinata went missing after saying he had to use the restroom. Daichi sent Tanaka and Kageyama out after Hinata. The two were intimidating enough if Hinata had ran into trouble. In the restroom there sat Hinata’s bag and his jacket but Hinata was no where to be seen.

Coming back to the group they started to panic, Daichi and Suga heading into the school as well. Ukai was at a captains meeting so Takeda was in charge. He agreed to stay back, since Hinata does get lost often.

Upon entering the building again they heard noise coming in from the gym, the doors were locked. They decided to head to security where they’d actually help. The four weren’t about to get lost trying to find Hinata and cause more trouble.

Walking in the only person there smiled, rising from their seat, “Hello! How may I help you all?”

Daichi spoke up with a kind smile, “I’m so sorry sir, we lost our teammate and can’t find them. They left their stuff in the bathroom too.”

“Oh? I think I saw them heading over there, but I’ll check the camera’s you all can come in.”

Entering the room they looked up to see the screen, the building really needed to update their security system because you could only view one room at a time.

Suddenly a screen came on, I was the gyms stage, somewhat like the one at Karasuno, just way closer to the ground. Everyone spotted Hinata being throw back, bracing for impact Hinata let out a yell as he was slammed onto the stage.

Hinata tried crawling away shouting out for help, “Somebody! Help me!”

A knife slammed down right next to Hinata’s head, he let out another scream. The security man couldn’t hear anything, so he turned up the volume. The man suddenly pinned Hinata to the ground, finding amusement in Hinata’s struggle.

“Gah! Like anyone can here you right now!”

Hinata looked up to him while trying to gasp for air. It was obvious Hinata was panicking as he stared up to the man.

“Why, wh- why are you doing this?”

“I’m protecting my dear Hinata! What do you think I’m doing?”

“Protecting? But I’m Hinata.”

The paused momentarily before his head began to shake, anger taking over again, “No, no, no, no, no! Dammit!”

No one really noticed the knife, it was hovering over Hinata. Since the man had Hinata pinned down no one could see it.

“You didn’t know I was Aoyama! You’re just pretending to be Hinata!”

The guy ripped the middle of Hinata’s shirt open. Hinata wasn’t in luck because he had taken off his binder in the bathroom since he couldn’t breath. Everyone watched as Hinata’s chest was exposed.

Immediately Hinata felt ashamed and dehumanized, turning away Hinata cried out, “No! Stop! No!”

The security guard immediately panicked, “Holy shit! Someone call the cops, I saw a knife involved. You four, stay here! This is dangerous!”

As much as they wanted to intrude an officer was heading over to help Hinata. They had been instructed to stay and there wasn’t much they could do. So they did what they could do, spectate and make sure Hinata is okay.

Suddenly the guy pointed the knife closer at Hinata. Hinata was currently panicking as he went silent, the knife had grown dangerously close. His breasts were on display for this man to see and at this rate he assumed no one was going to save him.

“You tarnished Hinata’s name! Fooling your doctor and your childhood friend!”

The man held the knife right in front of Hinata’s mouth, you could hear the hate and pent up rage spilling out, “With that little mouth of yours.”

They watched as Hinata was frantically connecting the dots, listening to every word that comes out his attackers mouth: “But how can- can it be that you-“

“-The real Hinata is nice. She sees me everyday. And she says you’re in her way!”

Hinata raised his voice, as he looked up at the man then to the knife, “Did you kill them?! Did you?!”

The man seemed excited as he spoke, “And you’ll soon die too!”

The man started to unbuckle his pants, Hinata gasping at the statement. In a flash Hinata clasped the man’s hand holding the knife with cloth hands, grunting in exertion as he slammed his foot into the man’s back. Proud of Hinata everyone observed as the man yelled falling back, Hinata getting up in mortification. Frantically running away, Hinata’s breathing was heavy and filled with fear.

Suga reaches up to switch camera’s it switched it see Hinata slamming on a door with both hands, screaming.

“You bad girl! You have to follow the script!”

Hinata turned around in horror, they watched as Hinata held an arm up in attempts to cover his chest.

Yelling Hinata picked up from random plank of wood chucking it at the man. Everyone had to look away as Hinata shirt flew open, the plank simply hit the guy but he didn’t even budge.

Hinata then chucked a wooden crate at the man who simply held up an arm to block it.

“And, take this!”

The man sent his knife flying towards Hinata who dodged it. He failed two more times before the knife got ahold of Hinata’s shirt, in which Hinata simply just ripped the shirt out when trying to dodge the knife.

When seeing the knife was stuck in the wall Hinata took that as his chance, sprinting away. He didn’t get far before the man yelled in rage, tugging Hinata’s hair back. Then pulling Hinata by the hair, he swung Hinata flying into the ginormous speakers.

Hinata yelled out in pain, screaming as the man sent his fist flying into Hinata a good three times before before ripping off Hinata’s shorts. Hinata once again wasn’t in luck, he had gotten his period and had was wearing a pantyliner currently. Hinata being humiliated from the sudden exposure of his entire body and the man slammed his palm into Hinata face shoving him back. 

The huge speaker flew back, Hinata screaming as his entire body flew back as well the top half of his body hanging off the end. Hinata head was tilted back, his arms hanging above his head behind him, the shirt had fallen off his sides, leaving his entire chest and stomachs exposed.

They finally got a good look at Hinata’s body, 34 B cup tits with a light pink nipple contrasting his pale white skin. His stomachs was muscular and slim, hairless and ideal. Looking down Hinata had wide hips that lead into his muscular thighs. Hinata was wearing plain black underwear, bikini style. Boxer were ideal but too much of a hassle to wear over panties when on his period. Hinata had a fear of tampons, only using them when they were vital. For instance, a volleyball game.

Hinata eyes were closed as his mouth slightly hung open, everyone was screaming for the security man to hurry. The man had taken off his belt. Snapping it quickly as he grunted in pure satisfaction.

Hinata eyes slowly opened, looking around at the ground to see a tool belt. Some possible weapons were attached.

The man had securely tied Hinata’s feet together, stepping in-between his legs. They watched as Hinata reaches a hand out to something. They wouldn’t see the hammer Hinata was reaching for.

Suga started to sob, Tanaka had to be held down by Daichi who looked just as petrified and enraged as Tanaka. Kageyama cling to Suga, the two had accepted no matter how fast they moved they’d never make it to Hinata, they believed the security officer would be there in no time.

The man pulled his bottom half through Hinata’s legs, tugging Hinata closer. The could see he was sweating with a perverted and accomplished look on his face.

Hinata was panicking, he only had moments to reach for that hammer. Damn his tiny arms! Feeling the godly wood Hinata pulled it forward with his two fingers to get it into the palm on his hand.

Gasping upon feeling his panties ripped off, Hinata gripped the hammer. The door slammed open just as Hinata sent the hammer flying into the man’s temple.

Everything froze as Hinata held onto the hammer even tighter, his eyes wild as he couldn’t catch his breath. The man stood up, laughing as he stumbled only to collapse onto the ground. The security officer was sprinting over to Hinata who slowly rose to his feet, tugging the ends of the shirt together as his breathing was uneven and heavy. The security officer immediately bent down, cuffing the psychopath.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Hinata bent down to unstrap the belt restraining his feet, “No I’m not hurt.”

Hinata stood there for a moment, the fact he was naked flying over his head as panic was taking over.

“Is he dead? Holy shit, did I kill him?”

The officer took off his jacket, extending it out to Hinata, “He is unresponsive but he is still breathing. Quite an arm you got there.”

Hinata looked at the hammer still tightly wielded in his hand before dropping it to the ground. Swallowing the lump in his throat Hinata then slipped on the jacket.

“I’m going to go grab... pants.”

The officer looked away, “Will you be alright on your own if I take this man to the police?”

Hinata slowly nodded, “Yes, I will. Please just get him out of my sight.”

Suga shot up, enraged, “Is this man really about to leave a nude high schooler alone?”

Tanaka roared as well, slamming open the door, “Daichi and Kageyama, one of you come and one of you stay to talk to the officers.

Daichi volunteered himself to stay, “Sorry Kageyama but I don’t think leaving you in charge of explaining what happened to the police is a good idea.”

Kageyama nodded, rushing out the doors leading Suga and Tanaka who did everything in their power to keep up.

Passing the security officer they approached the gym. Thankfully the doors were left unlocked and they rushed through to see the room for themselves.

The speaker was bigger than what they remembered. It was obviously broken, laying on the ground. There was a knife laying on the stage, thankfully not even a drop of blood on it. As they approached the step leading to the stage they noticed the tool belt Hinata had taken the hammer from. Stepping onto the stage there laid Hinata’s torn underwear. They could faintly see the pad still inside, not spending their time staring at their teammates underwear they immediately avoided eye contact with the undergarment.

Stepping up they walked into the hall where they head shuffling. Hinata was tugging on his pair of shorts as he was crying.

Suddenly with one short and powerful motion Hinata sent the hammer flying as he screamed. Taking loud and heavy breaths Hinata looked up to see the hammer in the wall.

Slowly they watched Hinata sink to the floor, his body shook as he started to cry. They went to say something when he just screamed. A low, hurting, painful scream.

Suga stepped forward, standing before Hinata. They held their breaths and with a soft touch, Suga rested a hand on Hinata’s head.

Shooting his head up, Hinata looked at Suga with horrified eyes. Suga slowly sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around Hinata.

“Let’s get you home.”

Hinata crumbles, openly sobbing as he clung to Suga. Suga just tightened his grip on the trembling boy, rubbing circles into his back.

Tanaka and Kageyama joined the hug, their protective and loving embrace bringing comfort.

Kageyama rushed to pull off his jacket, “Here, none of us will look, just put this on. I don’t like that security guy.”

Hinata sniffled, wiping his tears before letting go of Suga, “M’kay.”

They all closed their eyes as Hinata shed the heavy and bulky security officers jacket and slipped on Kageyama’s. The three all got up, helping Hinata rise to his feet and know he was safe.

This was going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you... liked this— or I hope this didn’t suck and didn’t make you want to kill yourself :D


	11. Family Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno volleyball team is on a video call. The longer they’re on the more they find out about Hinata’s shitty life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> -minor reference to underage drinking  
> -at the end there is a small moment of pedophilia 
> 
> Please is these may trigger you don’t not read this chapter or continue with caution

Hinata was sitting in his room, his laptop open as he talked to his teammates. He went on mute as he travelled through his house. Thankfully he turned it back on calming Suga down.

There was a knock at the door and Hinata sat the bowl down turning his head, “Mom? Who is it?”

“My boyfriends coming over, I think it’s time you meet him.”

Hinata aggressively made a bowl of cereal using a sarcastic tone, “Oh I’d love me to meet your drunk boyfriend Rick.”

They watched as he quickly poured alcohol into the bowl setting it back onto the table. He sat there talking to his friends before Rick spoke to him.

“So... your mom tells me you Uh- have a new best friend.”

Hinata messes with the spoon, lowering the bowl, he spoke with a slightly bitchy tone, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That... you know, you have a new best friend!”

Hinata narrowed his eyes at his laughing mother and her new boyfriend.

Drinking a bunch of the milk Hinata suddenly looked up, momentarily sucking his teeth while thinking, “You know what Rick...”

Hinata tilted his head, there wasn’t a readable expression on his face, “Why don’t you go fuck yourself.”

Tanaka and Noya had to mute themselves from scream laughing. Everyone else’s jaws dropped. Even Tsukishima was shocked from the sudden personality change.

Hinata mother sat down her wine glass, “How dare you speak to someone like that.”

Hinata looked up, “Who?” Slurping milk in the spoon he pointed to the man, “Rick?”

“Don’t be a smart ass-“

The man looked like a kicked puppy, this grown man was trying to guilt trip a teenager, “Did I offend you-?

Hinata mother was no amused and seemed rather irritated with Hinata, “Apologize right now-“

They all saw the anger in Hinata’s eyes as he stared at the counter, dramatically dropping spoon into the now empty bowl.

“Rick I sincerely apologize for telling you to go fuck yourself.”

Everyone held their breaths, his voice was so emotionless he showed no empathy or guilt whatsoever.

Hinata eyes snapped to him, they didn’t move, nor did Hinata as he was brutally honest, “What I really meant to say was my mom can do better and I hate seeing you sit in the chair my dad sat in.”

It was silent as Hinata bit his lip before looking down, it seemed as he almost wanted to cry but instead he just nodded grabbing his laptop and walking away.

They heard his mother’s voice in the distance but he didn’t even flinch. He didn’t even consider turning around at the sound of his name being desperately called.

Hinata instead just scoffed speeding up his walking. He sat his laptop down, honestly forgetting about the video call as his anger filled his ignorance.

“In retrospect that was a little cunty. But Rick does suck and I was angry.”

Shoving a small orange bottle of pills into a book bag Hinata reassured himself himself before zipping the bag.

“For a lot of reasons.”

Agreeing in silence they all started analyzing the room. From what they could see on his desk was a rolled up dollar, a pill organizer, and some stacked books. They were all school related and the dollar provided no evidence. The pill organizer could mean the doctor office or psychiatrist but he never mentioned taking medicine. It could be vitamins or something.

Suddenly from behind his dresser Hinata pulled out a guitar throwing it onto his bed. Throwing his window open Hinata pulled out some matches and a cigarette. Sticking the cigarette in-between his teeth he struck a match, lighting the cancer stick to life. Watching smoke fly out Hinata grabbed some old plastic bottle on his floor, tapping the ashes on it.

Next was his bed, it was messy and unmade. At the end of the bed was a tiny table top, well the table has no legs. It had stuff on it but they couldn’t see what it was. There was a clear bin sitting on the ground nearby, there was a card, black clothing, and some medical supplies. The top was labeled ‘Dad’. Okay so Hinata’s small breakdown was triggered by the new boyfriend and Hinata did mention his dad. It was obvious his dad was no longer in the picture whether he moved or was dead, the medical equipment led them to believe he was dead. There was a cream coloured sweatshirt, it looked older and worn down. Hinata had it on him often.

Turning his attention to his guitar Hinata messed with some cords until he finished the cigarette. Everyone finally focused on Hinata who sat the now finished cigarette in the bottom of the bottle, clearing his throat.

Suddenly Hinata’s voice lulled everyone out of their state of concentration.

(These Lyrics belong to Elizamclamb’s original on tiktok)

“It’s thanksgiving again.”

Hold up, thanksgiving? That was an American holiday. Well, Hinata’s mother was Japanese. Hinata’s biological father was American. He’d been a part of family for so long that they continued to celebrate the culture. Today was thanksgiving, and let’s just say this was officially his worst thanksgiving yet.

“In 2011, we spent it all together. Yeah that sucked- but it was better-“

Hinata’s voice was so soothing, it would remind you of something out of a chick flick, a guy trying to charm a girl outside of her house. It wasn’t a breathtaking voice but it was a desired one.

“-than this year. I’m sitting staring down some poor young guy. Who’s clutching a beer bottle. Wiping his sweaty hands down on his thighs.”

Hinata had his eyes closed as he strummed the guitar with ease. He had his head tilted up to the ceiling while he let his frustrations out through the lyrics.

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I make you nervous?”

Hinata closed his eyes, his voice going even softer as you could hear the hurt through his words, “You know, this used to be my house too~”

“Don’t you know. That next year. It’ll be someone else. Yeah, I used to sit in that chair too~”

Hinata strummed a bit more before plainly stating, “I’m really happy for you,” staring at the door like his glare would make the door explode.

Hinata laid in bed, letting time fly by. Everyone slowly began to talk again upon seeing Hinata no longer seeming to be in a stressed situation.

There was a knock on the door, “It’s unlocked.”

The man walked in, Hinata grabbed his bag, “What do you want.”

Cupping Hinata’s face the man leaned down, “I want you to know how sorry I am.”

With one swift motion Hinata sent his fist into the man’s nose, “Get your filty hands off me, I’m 16 you fucking creep-“

Tightening his grip on his bag Hinata shoved past the man who grabbing his bleeding nose. Upon hearing the door slam the man seemed to snap out of his daze.

“Wait- Hinata!”

-Hinata has disconnected from the call-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D


	12. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata suffers from Anxiety Disorder and Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, this is a vent fic but I didn’t want to make people sad so I tried to make it a little bit better at the end :)
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️
> 
> This chapter contains  
> -references to self harm  
> -anxiety  
> -depression  
> -f slur
> 
> If these may trigger you please click away or proceed with caution

Waking up no longer felt like a breath of fresh air, it feel like a death wish. Pulling off the sheets no longer felt like taking charge of the day, it felt like slowly peeling off a bandaid. Leaping out of bed felt like running up a flight of stairs that never ended, maybe you can just stay there for five more minutes. Doing his hair had never really taken long, but now it felt like hours of agony, so he simply didn’t do it anymore. Wearing some light coloured outfits to boost his mood seemed pointless and like a waste of energy. Maybe the black hoodie he slept in would be a good fit.

Taking a cold shower felt like needles stabbing his skin relentlessly, maybe a scorching hot bath will wash away the pain and ugliness. Shove your head underwater and scream, never let people know your pain. Welcome the burning and the gloom, it’s all you’ll ever feel.

Welcome the numbness, people find your happiness annoying and only get irritated. If you don’t laugh you cry, right? Why not make it easier for everyone and feel nothing at all?

Picking up his bag felt like picking up a one hundred pound weight, throwing it on his shoulder left every step more painful and unwanted than the last. Walking out the door with a simple hug and goodbye, it all felt so cold. The sincerity and love he use to feel from the embrace and the words were now second nature and empty.

Looking at his bike he stared at it. It only would get him to school faster, he’ll walk instead.

Reaching the school just as the warning bell rang Hinata stopped at the front doors. No matter how hard it is, never stop smiling. Even if people don’t enjoy your happiness it’s all you’re known for, and being a cry baby will push them all away. They’re already gone though.

Class started and everyone opened their looks to the assigned page. The symphony of pages flipping and pencils falling and scraping the paper sounded like screaming in his ears.

Staring at the clock as he let the yelling overtake the world around him.

Wow you really showed up to school?  
No one even wants you here.  
It would be just better if you disappeared. You’re just taking up a spot where a student could be learning.  
Everything’s always in one ear and out the other you dyslexic imbecile.  
You’re just a annoying little fag  
How would your guy friends react?  
They’d assume you fantasize about them  
They’d beat you to the ground and realize you’re just as disgusting as I’ve been telling you

“Hinata!”

Hinata suddenly snapped out of the trance he was stuck in the teacher looking at him with a stern yet worried expression.

“You haven’t even opened your book yet. You need to pay attention!”

Hinata nodded flipping to the page, cursing at himself under his breath. Well now everyone’s going to think you’re an idiot because you chose to be. Good job shitdick.

The bell rang for lunch and he couldn’t even bring himself to get out of his seat, it felt like he was chained by his ankles to the legs of the chair. Just as he remembered he didn’t even grab his lunch Yachi sat hers down on the table.

“Hey Hinata! Want some? I packed extra and I know how much you enjoy new foods.”

Flashing a smile as plastic as Regina George Hinata smiled, “Yes please!”

The two ate in an odd silence before Yachi spoke up, “Hey, me and the others have been worried about you. You’ve been blanking out a lot recently and seem to be changing your style. What’s up?”

Hinata flawlessly lied as he shoved food in his mouth, avoiding eye contact. He couldn’t look her in the eyes and lie. She didn’t deserve that.

“I just haven’t been sleeping well. Natsu wakes me up when she has nightmares.”

Well it wasn’t a complete lie, he hasn’t been sleeping well and Natsu does have nightmares. The voices came back, shutting down the comfort he was trying to give himself.

You still lied to her  
How low are you going to stoop?  
At least she doesn’t know how pitiful you are  
Besides Natsu wouldn’t even want to sleep with you  
You’re a horrible brother  
No  
You’re a horrible person

Yachi broke him out of his trance with a happy chuckle, “Alright! You had me scared there. Would you like to come with us to a small get together?”

Everything inside him was screaming no, he didn’t want to, “When is it?”

“After school today! I want you there.”

“Oh- uhm, sure! Of course I’d go!”

Yachi got up grabbing her things, Hinata watched as she sat back in her seat the two once again separated leaving Hinata alone. 

He felt his stomach clench, the bile rising in his throat. Oh god, this can’t be happening, what is happening to me? Everything is fine... I’m fine. 

No everyone looks at you and wishes you were gone  
Yachi even said everyone’s noticed how you don’t take care of yourself  
You look like shit

Hinata tugged at his hair trying to ignore his panic. Were people looking at him? Why would people look at him? No one likes him. I want to disappear, I can’t be here anymore. Just like that the bell rang.

Hinata got out of his seat, rushing out the door. People were still gathering their things when Hinata took a run for it. Running down the halls as it felt like everything was crumbling. He couldn’t catch his breath, it felt like the air got caught in his throat. Was he suffocating?

Oh god everyone’s looking at me. Do they think I’m a failure? They have to. Maybe it’s because of my height? Or how I’m literally the only one here with bright orange hair. I’ll never be a good Volleyball player, why did I even start playing?

Running into the bathroom, slamming close the door Hinata curled up on the toilet seat. He didn’t care anymore, how gross it was to hide in a bathroom whenever he left someone’s heavy glare. He didn’t care, how people’s views on him changed. Even if he didn’t smile, no one would notice. He’s so insignificant that even if he continued to care, no one else did. It’s wasted energy.

Hinata got dressed and came out, the bandages were tight around his shoulders and the skin covered by his short sleeves. The pressure of his boxers rubbing against the scabs on his thighs was a nice reminder that he did this to himself and he deserved everything he felt.

Walking out everyone knew something was wrong, during stretches Hinata didn’t speak. His eyes were trained on the ground as his face displayed no evidence he was even thinking.

Yamaguchi in a nervous tone spoke up, “Hinata, you listening?”

Suga and Tanaka were talking about where the group was going and what they were going to be doing.

Hinata blinked a couple of times before nodding on impulse, “Yeah.”

His eyes started to fall again as he zoned out, as if nothing seemed to matter. Nothing did matter anymore. They don’t want him here, all he is, is a burden. He couldn’t receive, his serves were horrible, and his basics weren’t even that good. The only thing he offered was his stamina and reflexes. Not even him and Kageyama’s quick seemed effective or worth the time and effort put into it.

Practice consisted of running and receiving. Everyone watched as Hinata just went ahead, his eyes dull as he didn’t even need to open his mouth to breath. It wasn’t like he felt the air entering and exiting his lungs anyways.

Receives went as usual. Every failed receive felt like acid being poured onto his skin. Flying backwards onto his side Hinata held back yells of pain. Feeling scans rip open and blood soaking the layer of fabric beneath his with shirt and black shorts.

The rest flew by and off everyone went, everyone spoke as usual and Hinata stood back an observed.

See they’d all be fine without me.  
They don’t seem to be worried.

Why would they be worried about you?  
They don’t even notice you half the time  
When they do it’s to tease you  
Or treat you like you’re an elementary student

Yeah, I guess your right

Guess? Come on you know I’m right  
I’m always right!

Yeah... you are.

It was noisy, it was crowded. Hinata sat in the back and hid away from the crowd. Hinata was always one to throw himself into uncomfortable situation, yet now he avoided them at all costs.

Tanaka and Noya has bought a truth pill. They had done it before with Tsukishima and found out he liked Yamaguchi and didn’t hate playing volleyball. The two did it on each other the next time and came out to each other.

Now they could put the pill to use. Everyone stared at Hinata as he took a drink. Swallowing it with a disgusted face suddenly panic formed in his eyes.

“What did you do to my drink?”

Tanaka and Noya leaned on the table, “A truth pill, it only lasts for a couple seconds to a minute... depends on what you have to hide.”

Hinata didn’t feel anything happening and waved his hand, “I should be fine- but it’s all too much.”

Slapping his hands over his mouth his eyes widened. He didn’t mean to say that last part. Panic started to rise, he couldn’t control it. Feeling his breathing start to pick up, his eyes widening as he gripped the table.

Was everyone looking at him? They had to surly think he was crazy now. They can’t know the truth. It would ruin everything. He wasn’t ready for it to all be over just yet!

“I get overwhelmed so easily. My anxiety, creeps inside of me, makes it hard to breath.”

Everyone’s eyes slowly widened as Hinata was just loosing it in front of them. Rambling as his hands tightly gripped the table, Hinata’s knuckles turned white.

“What’s come over me?” his hands came up to grip his hair, “feels like I’m somebody else.”

Hinata tugged at it trying to clam down as he was practically hyperventilating.

“I get overwhelmed so easily, my anxiety- keeps me silent when I try to speak,” Hinata’s nails dug into this neck, breaking skin as he tried to catch his breath, “Whats come over me?”

Yamaguchi who suffered from panic attacked rushed over to Hinata, “Feels like I’m somebody else.”

Suga and Daichi started lecturing Tanaka and Noya for doing such an awful thing. Asahi was busy panicking, Ennoshita trying to calm him down. Tsukishima just put on his earbuds not ready to have that conversation. Kageyama, Kinoshita, and Narita were just busy getting people to fuck off and look away from the scene that was made.

Yamaguchi helped Hinata out of the building, walking him to around the back where there were benches and where it was vacant.

The pill instantly wore off but the panic attack remained.

Thankfully Yamaguchi knew tactics to get Hinata to calm down and the two just hugged. It felt good to be able to have someone who understood.

Before the voices could shut him down the words slipped out.

“Am I broken?”

Yamaguchi pulled back, taking Hinata’s hands, “You’re not broken, you have a disadvantage. They’re very different and it doesn’t mean that you can’t use that to your advantage. If you’re broken than so am I.”

Hinata just fell into a daze, letting his mind shut down, as once the panic left it took all his feeling away with him.

Yamaguchi clasped his hands staring off into the horizon with Hinata, “Vent to me, I can handle it. I’ll listen. I may not be a therapist but tell me what’s going on.”

Hinata blinked a couple times, it was like only Yamaguchi’s words came through. Everyone else had headed out, looking for the two. They all rushed over, seeing as Hinata was defiantly disassociating but stable.

Suddenly he spoke, “The only thing about depression is it kinda collapses time.”

Everyone stopped in their tracks look at Hinata who stared in the the distance with wide emotionless eyes.

“Suddenly, you find your whole days blending together to create one endless and suffocating loop”

Hinata was quiet for a bit, recalling him just wasting away in school. Frustrated over not understanding anything because of his untreatable dyslexia no matter how hard he tried to push through. Eating flavourless meals that he no longer craved, it felt like a chore. Walking and biking to school with his head empty other than the couple degrading phrases his head screamed at him.

“So you find yourself trying to remember the things that made you happy.”

Hinata seemed deep in thought, he knew Volleyball used to. Yet he didn’t know what he did to get that rush, or why he no longer had it. He didn’t understand what Volleyball offered him.

Hinata’s eyes locked with Yamaguchi’s as there was no trace of emotion on his face, in his voice, anywhere.

“But slowly, your brain begins to erase every memory that brought you joy.... Then eventually, all you can think about is how life has always been this way.”

Hinata looked away, his lips twitching into a frown, “And it will only continue to be this way.”

They watched as Hinata got up from where he was grabbing his bike and heading away, leaving them all in silence. Guilt seeping into every ounce of confidence they possessed.

Daichi’s voice broke the silence, “I’ll tell the counsellor to speak with Hinata, don’t worry we will help Hinata.”

The statement did spark hope, it was enough to get Tanaka and Noya to start talking again. It was mainly about Hinata and the dumb things the trio did together. It was enough to get them home safe and in a calmer state.

The next day rolled around and they were relieved to see Hinata sitting at his desk. Yachi hadn’t been there to hear about everything and still spoke to Hinata in an upbeat tone.

They watched as Hinata just nodded, they noticed eye bags, his eyes also seemed slightly puffy.

The day flew by and right before the bell rung Hinata was handed a slip, it was to the guidance office. Hinata cursed under his breath. Finally an emotion came, after so long there it was, anger.

Walking down the halls with a pissed off smiled everyone watched as he gripped the slip of paper storming to the office. The Karasuno team worried followed, listening.

Walking in the woman smiled, “Hello! Thank you for coming in on such short notice. So I heard there are some concerns about your mental health and well being. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

The woman frowned at the short and obviously false statement, “Judging by the tone of your friends voice and what they told me you are far from fine.”

Hinata raised his voice surprising everyone, “Well I feel fine! I just cry myself to sleep every day-“

His eyes widened as the woman instead of being offended or smug, offered a soft and welcoming smile.

“Yeah that’s totally normal- uhm...”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he slumped into his seat she pulled out two papers.

“Here fill out these two tests, these will help me move forward with a diagnosis and see how exactly I can start helping you.”

Hinata raised a brow, “Okay? This may take a while, I’m not too good with reading.”

“Why’s that?”

“Dyslexia, it’s a pain in the ass.”

The woman nodded fixing her glasses, “Oh, my niece is dyslexic. So I can see how that would be very challenging in your everyday life. I can read the questions for you.”

“Yes please, now this is all confidential stuff right?”

The woman nodded with a smile, “Yes, I won’t be sharing this with anyone unless you want me to reach out and send you to a hospital or recovery centre.”

Hinata relaxed into his seat, “Oh thank god, that makes me feel a lot better about this whole thing.”

Looking up to the woman with a kind smile the screaming in the back of his head only sounded like aggressive whispers. He felt warmth fill him as she laughed taking back the paper.

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


	13. Sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a girl and you DON’T mess with a girl on her period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun thing to write, of course inspired by a TikTok I can no longer find

If Hinata was a girl I would definitely assume she’d be sassy and just as crazy rather than quiet and anxious.

Hinata was on her period and oh boy was she the devil. No one refused to set to her and no one picked on her. The last time someone did when she was in this bad mood she made someone cry.

(They guys are idiots and wouldn’t understand why Hinata was acting the way she was)

The team taking her out in attempts to help her temperamental state she was searching for ice cream. Suddenly having to lean over due to cramp pains she groaned. It felt as if someone shoved a knife up her vagina all the way into her uterus. The metallic taste filled her mouth as she panicked worried she was about to vomit.

After the world stopped spinning and the pain passed she grabbed the plain vanilla. Only then did she realize some random student had been attempting to flirt with her.

“Oh I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening what do you want?”

The guys paused before smirking, leaning close, “Sorry I spilled my drink—“

He snapped for the janitor watching an older man rush over, “Like my tattoo, it’s my name. Yaku. Did it too piss off my dad.”

Hinata watched as this boy thought he owned the place. Pinning Hinata to the cold door behind him Tanaka and Noya were making their way over in rage. Everyone was following either interested in the drama or ready to break up the fight and help Hinata. Kageyama has passed the two second years, he looked ready to raise hell.

The group froze as Hinata’s eyes went dark.

Taking the rag from the janitor who was about to get down and clean up the sticky tea she shoved it into Yaku’s chest.

“You have tattoos to piss off your dad. My dad doesn’t know he’s my dad.”

The two boys snorted as Yaku was surprised. Apparently he hadn’t even been rejected before just by the look on his face Hinata knew that.

“And finally, you think-“

Snapping her fingers twice with narrowed eyes the sass dripping his every word, “-this is the sound that gets you service.”

“I think”

Two more snaps.

“This is the sound that dries up my vagina.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped as Hinata narrowed his eyes, “Get on all fours and clean up your own fucking mess, respect your elders before you get your ass beat.”

Yaku didn’t miss a beat cleaning up his spilled drink as Hinata groaned, leaning over in pain, the cramps kicking in.

The janitor immediately realizing what was happening offered a smile, “Hey go grab a pack of painkillers, they’re on me. My granddaughter gets the same way, she’s around your age by the looks of it. Take it as a token of gratitude.”

Hinata nodded, tightly wrapping her arms around her waist, “Thank you.”

Grabbing some and setting them on the counter Kageyama bought the ice cream to be kind to his hurting girlfriend. Hinata joined the boys on their way home most of the time because of dating Kageyama.

Noya scared but desperately needing to know decided to ask the question, “Hinata how does he know somethings wrong? What’s wrong, as your senpai I want to be able to help!”

Hinata through the pain wheezed out, “What do you thinks wrong? I’m bleeding out my fucking vagina and I will for the next thirty fucking years!”

Tanaka gasped, realizing it, “My sister had the same thing happen to her. She said it’s so she doesn’t have thousands of babies.”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh, “I mean she’s not wrong.”

Taking some painkillers Hinata was carried all the way home by Kageyama. Hinata’s mother insisted he stayed and he was allowed to sleep on a futon.

Kageyama didn’t sleep on the futon rather he was covered by a sprawled out Hinata who every once and a while grabbed and squeezed Kageyama so tight during cramps that the poor boy woke up.

Thankfully rubbing circles on Hinata’s back, readjusting the heating pad, and removing the blankets when Hinata got hot or visibly uncomfortable got the smaller female to relax and stop constantly squirming. Kageyama easily falling back asleep like a psychopath.

We love a female Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes back from rehab, no one knew where his way. But a new stranger will being light onto Hinata deadly addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter contains
> 
> -drug abuse (underage too)  
> -toxic relationships  
> -fighting (yelling and physical)

Hinata was on a trip, no one knew where he went or why he was gone for so long. Yet he was supposed to be coming back today.

Walking into the gym Hinata smiled, waving to everyone before heading over to the coaches.

Someone was sitting on the bleachers, they had said they were waiting for Hinata.

Ukai hugged Hinata before pointing over to the bleachers where Hinata narrowed his eyes, throwing his bag on the ground before making his way over.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“How was rehab bitch? Let see low long you stay sober this time.”

Hinata rested a hand on his hip, “Can you do one thing for me?”

“What’s that?”

Seeing the smug smile on his face made Hinata’s blood boil. Feeling all his composure melt away Hinata clenched his fist, sending it flying only to knock out the guy. A one hit wonder and everyone watched as the boy fell.

“To shut the hell up.”

Hinata grabbed his bag shoving past everyone who was rushing over.

“Hinata, please. Let’s discuss this.”

Hinata rather pulled up his hood, throwing his bag over his shoulder and running out the gym. They watched him run away, letting the passed out boy rest on the bleachers till he woke up.

It took only five minutes for him to do so jumping up he shouted, “Where’s that little prick!?”

Daichi rested a hand on the guys shoulder, his grip so tight the boy shifted his body in pain.

“What the hell are you doing here? Who are you and what did you do to Hinata? He’s never been one to actually fight or skip Volleyball practice.”

The guy laughed as he glances to each one of the teammates sitting around him, “Hinata’s always been a short tempered asshole when suffering from withdraws. Me and him go far back, I didn’t do anything but tease him a bit.”

Tsukishima glared as he fixed his glasses, he wasn’t one to be defensive but now he was about to defend the teammate he constantly picked on, “The only person who can mess with Hinata is me you fucktard.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “So what did you say to that boke anyways?”

“Just taunting him, I mean this is the fourth times he’s gone to rehab. I am genuinely curious how long it will take for him to be a drug pusher again.”

It went silent and you heard all the Volleyballs drop the guy fell back cackling, “Holy shit! You guys didn’t know? Damn, there’s no way you didn’t notice at all. No one is naturally that hyper all the time!”

It did slowly dawn on them, the sunglasses, the twitching, the delayed reactions, the insane energy and lack of reaction to pain. Hinata’s hair was always wild and unattended to, his clothes smelt heavily of laundry detergent, the smell of chemicals and weed buried beneath a layer of generic cologne. His breath was always a strong scent of spearmint or bubblegum, his eyes always had this wired look to them and some days he was more irritable than others.

The next day Hinata was back to normal, they couldn’t believe what the guy had told them, in all honesty they assumed he was lying and trying to spread rumors.

Sure all the evidence was solid and could support the unproven fact, but Hinata was so nice and innocent. No way Hinata could be a druggie.

Deciding to follow him after school one day they all followed after him, he didn’t have his bike with him and he was wearing an oversized jacket.

Making his way down the sidewalk Hinata seemed to have a very slow pace. It was rubbing them all the wrong way as he was always seen running.

Heading to a bus stop Hinata suddenly walked towards it, panic rushed over everyone as he only moved closer. Hinata shoved his hands in his pockets turning off his phone before getting on the train.

The other suddenly jumped on as well. Thankfully Hinata was already staring out the window so they weren’t caught. Hinata had in earbuds and seemed dazed.

Humming a tune while he stared out the window he checked his watch. As if on cue he pulled out his phone it ringing.

Picking up, Hinata softly spoke into the phone, “Hello?”

“Oh yeah I won’t be home tonight.”

“I’m not doing drugs mom!”

Hinata rubbed his face, pulling his legs up to his chest.

“So what? It’s not like you’ve ever cared!”

Hinata sank into the seat before his eyes widened, “Don’t you dare speak about father like that! I was the one who took care of him anyways, not like you know what he was like or what he was feeling!”

Hinata bit his lip as he listened to his mother speak, “Stop, I don’t want your excuses. You only cared about him once he was gone. I took care of my dying fucking father and my little sister while you, my mother, was away drinking and working.”

Hinata leaned forward in his seat, his legs twitching as he tried to remain calm.

“If I had my mother around I wouldn’t have been an addict in the first place! If I had gotten help when I needed it, if I hadn’t been put in that situation-“

Hinata couldn’t speak a soft cry escaped before he spoke, “You only care once its too late. I thought you would’ve changed after I almost fucking died! Guess loosing a second family member isn’t enough.”

It was silent before Hinata raised his voice again, “You weren’t even the one to find me! It was Natsu! Even then you only waited till I woke up just to tell me you were sending me away.”

Hinata looked in his bag urgently looking for something, “Whatever, I may come back tomorrow. Don’t call me.”

Hanging up on her Hinata took off the cream sweatshirt and held it close, breathing in its scent. Letting his fathers love and affection wash over him through memories. Pulling out a little plastic bag Hinata grabbed a tiny blue pill popping it into his mouth and swallowing it. Leaning back Hinata stared at the ceiling.

It was a random stop and Hinata got up, taking his bag with him. Quickly showing the officer his card he walked off. Everyone had paid individually as they left they watched Hinata simply stroll down the streets before the large group parted ways.

Everyone was changing in the club room when they heard yelling from outside.

Opening the door it was Hinata and the guy from yesterday. The guy was wide eyed, holding his hands up in surprise as Hinata yelled at him.

“Fuck you! I’d say that a million times if I could! I didn’t deserve the pain you put me through. Fuck! I did nothing but love you unconditionally! I hope you go through the same pain I went through, cause god damn it was fucking miserable. I was sorry for hurting you! You were NEVER sorry for hurting me.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Oh fuck off!”

“Please, trust me-“

Hinata yelled again tears falling, “I can’t fucking trust you!”

“Hinata listen-“

“Shut the fuck up!”

The guy refused to shut up, trying to get through to Hinata who visibly didn’t want to hear it.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

Tears started pouring as Hinata gripped his hair, “Shut up! Shut up!”

Hinata head shot up, his fists were clenched at his sides as his voice shook everyone’s core. It was loud and fierce. There was hatred oozing out of every second of the yell.

“Shut up!”

The two stood across from each other, the guy across from Hinata now had tears falling down his eyes too. They just stood there, two broken people, from broken homes, with a broken relationship, with a broken life.

Hinata wiped his tears letting out an empty breath, it sounded like a laugh but it wasn’t, “Wow, fuck you Kyoya.”

Taking a step towards Hinata, Kyoya offered a hopeful smile, “Leftover breakfast.”

Hinata suddenly mumbled as the taller boy reached a hand to cup Hinata’s face, “Cereal for lunch.”

Looking up at Kyoya, Hinata leaned into his touch, feeling a warm thumb rub his cold bottom lip, “He’s broken but he’s fun.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped as the two kissed, deeply. Hinata wrapping his arms around the Kyoya’s neck as his hands pulled Hinata’s hips close.

Hinata suddenly leaped up, Kyoya holding Hinata up as they continued to make out as if they hadn’t just been screaming.

Asahi had to look away along with the other third years and the three sane second years. Their innocent Hinata was now spoiled and they wanted to keep whatever remained of his innocent image in their minds.

Tanaka and Noya were cheering from the side lines, Hinata was getting that good shit!

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama all stood there with dropped jaws. The last person they expected to be experienced was Hinata. Yet here he was, easily sucking face with some person he knocked out with a single punch yesterday.

Setting Hinata down Kyoya smiled at Hinata with a dazed look, “Woah.”

Hinata licked his lips before swiftly slapping Kyoya so hard everyone snapped their head back over.

“That’s for thinking you won me back!”

Hinata smacked again even harder this time.

“That’s for thinking I’m broken!”

One final slap Hinata narrowed his eyes.

“And that’s for being ass at kissing.”

Hinata huffed, fixing his bag strap, “Good riddance, I don’t need any man to define my happiness.”

Hinata nodding to himself before walking off, he was heading home. Him and his mother needed to talk and honestly he didn’t have the energy to go to practice.

(Alright so I’m not going to continue this... oop there wasn’t really anything else I had planned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hope you enjoyed


	15. Snort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Tanaka and Noya’s dealer dropped out so Hinata saves the day
> 
> Karasuno gets a little messed up 😎💅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️
> 
> This chapter contains  
> -references to prostitution  
> -underage drinking  
> -drugs
> 
> Don’t read if these day trigger you. Proceed with caution.

Slipping on a clean shirt Hinata smiled to Kageyama before suddenly turning to Tanaka and Noya.

Noya narrowed his eyes, whisper yelling, “What do you mean the dealer dipped?”

“He literally said he wasn’t going to meet us, apparently he was sold out even though we had planned this two days ago.”

Hinata raised a brow, “What exactly were you buying?”

Tanaka screamed upon seeing the red head, “Oh! Hinata, nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

Hinata paused, raising a brow, “No I mean what were you buying from the dealer, I can help you out.”

The two froze eyes widening, “The hell?”

Noya cheered, hugging Hinata tightly, “Shoyo my man!”

Kageyama walked over, raising a brow, “What are you talking about?”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses with a slightly shocked expression, “It seems they’re talking about drugs your highness.”

Yamaguchi suddenly paled? raising a brow, “You all do drugs?”

Simply the three shrugged, Suga and Daichi coming over.

“What are you all talking about?”

“Just a little trip we’re taking when we head out.”

Daichi and Suga were joining the six on their journey. Hinata simply walked, hands in his pockets.

“I’m assuming you two have the money on you?”

Tanaka nodded, excited, “Of course!”

They eventually arrived, Hinata turning to everyone, “Uhm, yeah... just don’t get angry alright?”

Past the party going on in the house, thankfully they were in the outskirts of town, walking towards a shed Hinata cleared his throat.

“Hey shitface! Open up!”

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood a visibly high guy leaning on the doorway, “Back so soon Hinata?”

“Shut up, I brought my friends. Now did the order come in?”

The guy nodded, pulling out a cigarette. They watched him offered one to Hinata, Hinata held a hand rejecting the offer.

“Nah, not in a cancer stick mood.”

Turning to everyone Hinata smiled, “Ignore him, he works for me. If he messed with any of you tell me.”

Guiding everyone inside the smell hit their noses, drug heaven. Hinata suddenly went behind the counter, picking up a container observing the pill.

“Looks amazing...”

Hinata’s eyes lit up as he turned to his employee, “Right? These will be gone in no time.”

Hinata smirked, leaning over the counter motioning Tanaka and Noya to the front.

“So what were you two looking for?”

“Some adderal, but now that we’re here what do you recommend?”

Hinata raised a brow smirking, “Well, that depends on what high you wanna get and what you can handle,”

Hinata already canceled over half of what he owned, he wasn’t about to kill his friends.

“I’m assuming you guys aren’t really tolerant and would get fucked off a ting ass blunt.”

The two gasped, it was amusing to see how they took offence, “So what if we do?”

Hinata picked at his nails, “It means that I won’t sell you something that would lead to an overdose. Duh.”

The two shut up at that, Hinata laid two pills on the counter, “These are the adderal, that will be twenty dollars.”

They hand over a twenty and Hinata quickly marker checked it before smiling upon seeing they were real. Slipping them into a plastic wrapper he happily handed it to them.

“We also sell cocaine, and weed if you’re interested. Alcohol is normally inside at the party.”

Hinata excused himself suddenly making his way to the back, coming back with a cigarette Hinata lit it rubbing his face.

“Alright, do you guys want anything else?”

Suga suddenly spoke up, “I’d like to try weed.”

Hinata blinked a couple of times, as much as Suga acts like a parent he is a crackhead himself, “Do you have any idea how much you want?”

Suga who honestly didn’t know the first things on drugs paused, “I’ll be honest, I don’t-“

Hinata’s employee chuckled, “Wow how’d you manage to get such innocent friends?”

Hinata flicked off ashes into a plastic cup and stood up for his friends, “Fuck off, it’s more common to be innocent then a drug pusher Yuki.”

The high guy just chuckled handing Hinata ten dollars, “Do you have some wrapping papers?”

“Yes, in the back, give me a dollar for that though cause you suck ass at wrapping.”

“Can you do it for me? Please~”

“Yes, let me deal with them first!”

Hinata saw someone else walk in and turned to his friends, “Hold on one moment this won’t take to long.”

The guy walked in, hardcore flirting as Hinata looked utterly unamused.

“Alright, that’s cute and all but what do you want? I’m busy.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but snort at that and the guy who held out some money, “The new shit.”

Hinata smiled snatching the bill from his hand, resting it then extending out a pill, “Wonderful choice.”

Dropping it into his hand Hinata pointed to the door, “Now before you ask me for my information or if I’m free later get the hell out or I may just break your nose.”

The guy closed his mouth before stumbling out the door, Hinata finished his cigarette throwing the butt into the cup and turning back to his friends.

“Well does anyone else want to try weed?”

Daichi, Kageyama, and surprisingly Yamaguchi seemed interested.

Hinata shrugged, simply nodding, “Alright, I’ll just get some for you all so you can smoke.”

Handed some weed and a wrap Hinata began to pick it apart and flawlessly wrap it, licking it Hinata finished the wrap handing it over to Yuki.

“Oh my god, weed and your spit what a wonderful day.”

Hinata rolled his eyes grabbing a scale beginning to weigh the weed for him and his friends, “Thanks how about next time I spit in your mouth.”

“Just kiss me at the point, you know you love me.”

Hinata suddenly bagged the greens and didn’t seem serious in the slightest, “Oh? Just kiss, how about the whole damn thing? Never took you for a pussy.”

The guy strung an arm around Hinata, “Of course, I’ll fuck you silly lovely.”

Hinata smirked barely holding back his laughter, “Never say that again,” stepping out from behind the counter walking towards his friends Hinata smiled, “besides I have standards if I get my back blown out.”

The guy gasped, offended but tweaking out too hard to actually do anything about it but raise his voice, “Oh don’t even go there you whore.”

Everyone went wide eyed as Hinata pushed open the door before yelling at him, “I’m a whore with taste! I’ll stop by sometime later this week.”

Hinata turned to his friends, “Anyone want some booze?”

Tsukishima raised a hand, “Yes please, I’d rather not smoke.”

Hinata held a thumbs up before running into the house. They watched through the window to see people going wild, couple everywhere. It was a sight to behold, people were dancing, doing hardcore drugs name it they did it. Quickly coming back they watched Hinata slip a bottle into his bag along with the weed.

“My mom is working the night shift, and Natsu is staying with my Grandparents so you all can rest at my place.”

Everyone couldn’t lie they were excited, they wanted to do something they’d remember in their high school years. They all were dying for a little rebellion.

Upon reaching his house, it was oddly clean. Not anything crazy and slightly smaller than everyone’s home on the team. Hinata sat his bag down and laid everything on the counter, suddenly pulling a bottle out from under the cabinet. Hinata poured the contents of the quarter pint into it, setting it on the counter.

Getting everyone glasses of water Hinata labeled them, smiling as he did so.

Sugamama

Dadchi

Yamayama-kun

Jerkishima

YamaGUCCI

Rolling ThUnDeR

#1 SIMP

Hinata passed out the cups and everyone went to go attack him only to watch him pour and take a shot.

Tanaka gasped, slamming his hands onto the table, “You’re not going to chase it?”

Hinata raised a brow, “No? That ruins the whole effect. Enjoy the burn.”

Noya held a fist over his heart, a single tear falling, “That’s so freaking manly.”

Hinata made his way through the empty and dark house. Flicking on the lights, everyone followed him.

Hinata’s room was oddly bare but visibly lived in. There was a single poster on the wall. Hinata’s desk messy, a half line of cocaine laying there with a rolled up dollar bill next to it. There was a sketchbook filled with incredible drawings of Natsu, then tons of papers of Natsu’s drawings. An ash tray with finished blunts and cigarette butts laying in the pile of collected ashes sitting there, catching dust.

The was a bin laying on the floor, of puffy, slime, and dolls. Books stacked up in a neat mess. Instead of books on English there were books in French. There were also tons of empty glasses laying around, his trash can full and empty bows stacked around on his nightstand and dresser. Bottles of pills laying on top of a deep blue jacket, Hinata reaches down picking up the jacket before he dug through his night stand pulling out some wrappers.

Hinata’s bed was basic, plain white sheets, a couple pillows and some blankets. The bed unmade and most of the comforter was laying on the ground.

Hinata looked at a glass sitting on his desk, sniffing it he hummed before drinking the rest of it.

“Alrighty everyone! Now for the fun part!”

Heading back into the living room Hinata sat down, wrapping some blunts. Looking up at Tanaka and Noya he smirked.

“I never took you two for pill people, I expected you to like- I don’t know... crack?”

The two bursted into laughter and Hinata smiled at his other friends, the drug virgins.

“This definitely will be fun to watch, trust me you all will be fine. This is untampered with weed and isn’t laced with anything. You’ll just feel all GWAH!”

Hinata then licked it shut before using his fingers.

“I’m more a bowl person, but I do have a lot of wraps so I decided nows the time to use them.”

Hinata grabbed the light, lighting the end of the blunt. Taking an extremely long hit Hinata held it for a moment before letting all of it fly into the air. Passing it to Suga Hinata smiled softly.

“Just breath it in.”

Suga seemed reassured and nodded, taking a hit blowing it out with a warm smile, passing it around slowly everyone took a hit.

Hinata lit his own and got up from where he was sitting slightly dancing as he made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing his phone he called someone.

“Mhmm, yeah... could you please?”

Hinata huffed before getting an idea, “I’ll give you a discount on the next session alright?”

Hinata smirking, proud of himself made his way back to see they had finished the blunt.

“Alrighty, sit back and let the magic happen.”

Tanaka and Noya were just laying on the ground waiting for the weed and pills to kick in. Tsukishima was sipping the mixed drink Hinata made for him.

“Surprised you didn’t poison me.”

“And waste precious alcohol? Never.”

Hinata eventually got bubbly and giggly, Kageyama grew clingy and found everything funny. Suga and Daichi were just letting the feeling wash over them, enjoying the sensation. Yamaguchi was just as bad as Hinata, letting loose as Tsukishima was actually starting to show emotion.

Hinata played a random playlist, the doorbell rang. Hinata made his way to the door smiling.

Opening the door, there stood an extremely attractive male. Suddenly kissing Hinata who was just trying to take the bags ended up getting rejected.

“I have friends over you dog! Thanks for the food though, yet since you so rudely kissed me no discount.”

Hinata closed the door on him wiping his lips with the back of his hand, “People these days! Disgusting, I just wanted food.”

Setting the food down he sat everything out letting everyone dig in. Hinata got up, starting to set up for whenever they crashed.

The next morning Hinata woke up to Kageyama sleeping with him, the two shirtless. Heading to the living room Noya and Tanaka were knocked out. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were cuddling and so was Suga and Daichi.

Hinata walked into the kitchen his friends slowly waking up, thankfully Hinata got rid of all the evidence. Waking up to his mother who was happily preparing breakfast Hinata spoke.

“Where’s Natsu?”

“Still at the Grandparents, I’ll be out at work all today as well.”

Hinata poured a cup of coffee digging through the fridge and pouring in vodka.

“Honey please don’t pour vodka in you coffee.”

Hinata did it anyways and leaned over the counter next to his mother, “I forgot to tell you but I managed to get 500 dollars this week, so you don’t have to worry about paying for the groceries.”

She sat down the spatula and turned to face him, Hinata drinking his special beverage.

“Thank you, I know it’s nothing you want to be doing with your spare time... but, thank you!”

She hugged Hinata who seemed surprised by the sudden embrace. They watched him sit down the drink, hugging back his mother tightly. The two ignoring the fact everyone was waking up.

Hinata reaches up in the cabinet pulling out some pills. Taking the with his coffee.

“Hey, so, I’ve been thinking.”

Hinata turned to face her as she set some waffles on the main plate.

“What’s up?”

“I was thinking, what if we like, take a weekend and clean up?”

Hinata paused, raising a brow, “What do you mean as clean up?”

“Your fathers things, I think it’s time we go through his things, throw away all the pills. Just actually take our first step.”

Hinata bit at his nails before his eyes flashing up to stare into hers, “Okay, I will allow it as long as we don’t get rid of his clothes... or his important possessions. Otherwise everything can go away.”

Hinata took a long drink of the mug before Hinata’s mother wrapped an arm around him, “He’d be proud to see us on our feet. No matter what we do to keep it that way. I just don’t know how much longer I can go with seeing all the medical equipment sit in the corner of my room, seeing pill bottles all through the cabinets and night stands.”

Hinata nodded slowly finishing the drink rinsing out the glass, “Yeah, I was planning on selling them. You can get tons of money from those!”

She turned to him excited, “Really? That’s perfect! I think we need to save some money.”

Hinata nodded, rubbing his eyes leaning on the counter, “Natsu will be having a growth spurt soon. I’ve already started saving some money.”

Resting a hand on his shoulder she spoke lowly, “You deserve better.”

Hinata didn’t look at her, rather urgently grabbing the spatula back from her saving the waffles from burning.

“So do you, and so does Natsu. My situation is no worse than yours. I’ve made my sacrifices and you’ve made yours. We may not be all around good people or do good things but we survive. Alright, so stop acting like I’m the only one doing the work around here, the both of us are.”

It was silent as Hinata finished taking the waffles off and looked at his mom, “I promise one day things will be okay, I have faith.”

She suddenly kissed his forehead smiling brightly, “Your right, we will continue to make these sacrifices for a brighter future! I’m gonna head off to work. When you’re free go and visit you grandparents, they haven’t seen you in almost two years.”

Hinata spinning the tower of waffles groaned, “Do I have to? I really don’t have the patients to listen to their pleading for me to go to a mental hospital because I’m a sinner, and need professional and religious healing.”

She grabbed her purse, stopping in the doorway, “Yeah actually, don’t visit them. I don’t feel like getting a phone call from them.”

The two laughed at how much they didn’t enjoy the company of the elders, “Hey are you planning on having a customer over tonight?”

“No, I didn’t allow anyone to schedule tonight.”

Opening the door she smiled, “I hope to get to know your friends sometime, they seem like a bunch of softies.”

Hinata nodded, looking at her, “I’m sure they’d love to get to know you, bye mom. I’ll see you eventually.”

“Bye, don’t catch the house on fire.”

The door clicked shut and Hinata turned around screaming to everyone, “Come out and eat!”

Setting out all of the materials Hinata smiled watching as everyone ran towards him. He knew he’d be fine. After all he had his friends to keep him sane and motivate him to push through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY LOVES


	16. He Was Never Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah just yeah
> 
> This will be a two part thing so not really a one shot but... I didn’t want to make an entire other story 😳🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter contains  
> -neglect  
> -drug abusive parent  
> -sad tings ☹️
> 
> If this may trigger you click away, or proceed with caution

Volleyball practice was running smoothly. Sweat dripping down everyone’s foreheads as they fought hard. Today they were doing small little matches, the entire team playing together.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman came in, her heels clacking against the ground.

“Hinata, we have to go. Now.”

Hinata slowly straightened his posture, making his way over to the woman, “What’s wrong?”

Everyone now paying attention to the worried woman, “It’s about your father! You have to see him!”

Hinata froze, his hands quick to fall off her shoulders, “Dad?”

“Yes! Common, he would want you to be there.”

Hinata took a step back, “I think I’ll pass.”

“Honey? Why not, you should be grateful he came back.”

“I’m far from grateful to hear that he even has a funeral for how much they cost-“

“Shoyo! He is your father, I’d expect you to show some respect. For once in your life can you actually do something important?”

It was silent as Hinata stood there, she grabbed his wrist, “We are going, its my choice, not yours Shoyo-“

Hinata ripped his arm from her, his mouth hanging opened as disgust was plastered on his features, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

His mother raised her voice at him, everyone uncomfortable seeing Hinata and his mother arguing, their voices echoing in the large gym for everyone to hear.

“Your father, he was worried about you! The both of you, he wanted to leave you something!”

Hinata yelled at her, his voice sending shivered down everyone spines, “Meth?”

His mother yelled right back at him, “That’s all he had!”

Hinata rolled his eyes, a tear falling as he crossed his arms, taking a step back, “Oh jeez.”

“You don’t know anything about your father!”

Hinata snapped at her, exasperating with a pained smile on his face, “He was never here!”

Hinata shook his head with an annoyed smile as he avoided his mother’s figure. He couldn’t understand why his mother was standing there, yelling at him in the middle of a gym trying to defend his shit father.

“He was a handsome, crazy, fragile, wonderful man!”

Hinata’s smile fell as he bluntly called out his mother’s bullshit, “He deserted us!”

“He loves us!”

Hinata tilted his head as he took a step forward, the anger present in his tone, “That was love?”

Hinata mother narrowed her eyes, her yelling left a pang in everyone’s chest as Hinata was on the receiving end, “Yes, yes it is!”

Hinata crossed his arms with his brow raised as he was now genuinely pissed, his cheeks red, “Okay then why did he leave?”

She got in his face, her tone threatening, “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Hinata’s face fell, he wasn’t backing down. He didn’t even flinch as he pressed further, he knew his mom was going to run out of arguments sooner or later.

“If he loved us so much, why wasn’t he here?”

“He tried. He always tried.”

Hinata spoke over her, his voice raised as he was breaking down in front of everyone, “He wasn’t here!”

His mother went to try and speak again but Hinata cut her off, gripping his hair as he screamed at her, “He was never fucking here! He left!”

He took heavy and shaky breaths as his mother no longer tried to speak. Tears fell as he stared at her, the look in his eyes said it all. Hinata wasn’t done and went back right in to call out her lies. The pain and spite dripped out with his words, leaving everyones chests heavy.

“I was nine! Nine and taking care of you... taking care of all of us.”

His voice grew quieter as he spoke, pointing at his mother with such anger and resentment. They watched his lip quiver as he wiped his face holding back newly forming tears, trying to remain composed and strong.

“I was in elementary 4, dragging your ass, passed out in from the yard, so you wouldn’t freeze to death.”

He spoke to his mom, they could heard the years of neglect just in his voice. Hinata continued to degrade his mom and reveal how abandoned he was, even when she was in the same house with him.

“Staying up all night with Natsu when she had Chicken Pox.”

Hinata pointed to himself as he leaned in, there was no more anger in his face, it was sadness, pain, exhaustion, “I washed Natsu’s shitty diapers.”

Hinata’s voice broke at the end, the tears starting to fall. Pushing forward he raised his voice again, his finger still pointed to his chest as his mother’s hand slowly crept to cover her mouth, the tears falling.

“I picked lice out of Natsu’s hair,” his fists were clenched at his sides as he just shattered, “and I was here.”

And I will be when Natsu gets her first period! Not Motoki!”

Hinata pointed to himself, giving him the biggest pat on the back for all the fucking years he was put on the back burner. All those years he paid the bills, cleaned the house, and took care of Natsu.

“Me.”

It was silent, Hinata mother avoiding eye contact, Hinata smiled as he called out his mother. Knowing damn well she couldn’t argue back, he had no right to.

A couple tears fell as he scoffed at her with a disgusted smile.

“And never you, you were too fucking loaded.”

They stared at each other, Hinata felt this new found strength in his chest. If not to defend himself, but to finally say what needed to be said. Hinata’s mother glanced at him, her eyes quickly flashing away with self pity.

“He was a junkie. And a drunk.”

The woman had to turn away, shaking her head in denial, “No...”

Hinata’s smiles dropped as he stated the obvious, “He didn’t love me.”

Hinata’s eyes were filled with tears, wild from pain and pent up anger, “He didn’t love you. He didn’t give a shit about anyone but himself.”

Hinata clenched his fists, his voice low and he didn’t sugar coat it. He was tired, and he was done with the bullshit.

“I’m glad he’s dead.”

Hinata’s mother looked at him with knowing eyes, it didn’t stop the knife that Hinata shoved right through her heart. Everyone watching the encounter felt their mouth hang open at how serious this must have been. The statement of being happy someone is dead is rare and an extreme.

Yet there was Hinata, saying it with no remorse and no sign of regret. Tears steadily falling down his face as his pent up anger started spilling out again. 

Hinata snapped at her one final time, reminding her that he never gave a shit about her or anyone else, “At least now he can’t fuck us over anymore!”

Storming out the door he sent his foot into it screaming as the entire door broke.

Everyone watching as Hinata’s mother chased after him, “Hinata, Wait! Please don’t go!”

Hinata turned around screaming at her, “I’m done! I tried of paying the bills, I’m tried of being the parent! I didn’t fucking ask for this and it’s all your fucking fault!”

She stared at him with wide eyes, Hinata shook his head as the tears fell, “I now know my what I feared most is true. You never gave a shit about any of us.”

She let Hinata leave, they watched as he wiped his face, shaking his head as he pretended everything was fine. The woman in a state of self pity just pulled out a flask, taking a long drink before taking a nap in her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	17. He Was Never Here (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here take it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️ 
> 
> This chapter contains
> 
> -references to abuse (emotional/verbal)  
> -just some dark family shit

Hinata surprisingly was at school the next day. What wasn’t a surprise was he looked like shit. His hair was unattended to, he had deep eye bags and his clothes were messily thrown on. His pace was significantly slower than usual, his shoulders were slumped as he seemed oddly content with being alone.

He wasn’t seen during lunch or any breaks. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi all asked Yachi how Hinata was when they met up during lunch. Sadly Yachi couldn’t tell them much, he seemed so distant but if you talked to him it seemed as if he was completely fine.

They waited for him before practice started by the club room but they realized he wasn’t going to be coming when they heard yelling.

“What is the matter with you?”

They spotted the woman from yesterday grabbing Hinata by his shirt, heading for a car.

Daichi immediately threw his things down, running over at the sight. Not again.

Hinata slammed her back, his movements forceful and desperate, “Get off of me!”

His mother screamed right back at him, “You need professional help! This infatuation with Lia. This crush-“

Hinata yelled back at her, the hate mixed in with his hoarse voice, “It’s not a crush! That was Izumin, he was my boyfriend for a fucking year!”

Hinata started breaking down, gripping at his hair, his mother had a beyond angry and confused expression as she stared at Hinata.

“Lia was the only person who cared about me. I just wanted her to be my mom. A mom who actually loved me! A mom who is nothing like you!”

Hinata’s mother narrows her eyes, this darkness behind them, “Do you think I wanted a son like you? I never wanted you in the first place!”

Daichi suddenly grabbing Hinata by the wrist pulling him away, “Enough!”

Hinata and his mother were catching their breath, everything said couldn’t be taken back. Hinata’s mother was the only one who wish they could.

Hinata shook his head, “I’m taking Natsu and leaving.”

His mother’s eyes widened, “Honey-“

“Shut up!”

Everyone stared at Hinata who’s eyes were now red rimmed, emotions flooding him faster than he could process.

“I’m sick and tired of the abuse and neglect! Im taking Natsu, and I’m fucking leaving!”

Opening the car door Natsu leaped onto Hinata with an excited smile, “Oniichan!”

Hinata smiled, picking her up, “Hey Natsu, we will be staying with Lia-san tonight.”

“Lia! Lia-sans nice!”

Hinata narrowed his eye, glaring at his mother, “Yes, yes she is.”

Hinata looked at his mother, his eyes wide with a sinister smile, “You can go now. Leave.”

The woman flinched, gripping her keys before awkwardly leaving. Daichi tightly hugged Hinata, he couldn’t say anything.

Asahi suddenly spoke, slightly nervous but with a gentle smile, “Hey, you can stay at mine. We have a really nice guest room, it’s big enough for you and Natsu.”

Hinata smiled nodding, wiping a tear as he accepted, “Thank you, I’d appreciate that.”

Let’s just say the Karasuno team didn’t get much practice that day. Kageyama and Suga made sure to give their sunshine a lot of hugs, Natsu of course included on the receiving end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT LITTLE STORY


	18. Just Try It I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once lost in a giant building for a practice match they run into a dangerous person.
> 
> Hinata goes big-bro mode on them.
> 
> I LOVE THE HEADCANON THAT HINATA WOULD GO FERAL TO PROTECT THE FELLOW FIRST YESRS CAUSE HES THE OLDEST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve been gone! I’m currently enrolled in college full time as a Highschool student and I’m really stressed! I’m writing but don’t have the time to edit and really go through everything!

Karasuno was at a random practice match with another powerhouse school. They’d play them if they won national but not anytime soon that is. So practice it is!

The first years got separated from the main group, it wasn’t a surprise cause the building was so big and Tsukishima constantly fights with Kageyama and Hinata. Yamaguchi always stuck with Tsukishima and Yachi was trying to peacefully break up the argument.

Hinata was looking around for maps of the campus. Even if he was to find one there wasn’t any chance he’d be able to decipher where he was and how to get to the gym. When Hinata finally found one he was met with his teammates frozen in fear. Hinata was extremely confused as he walked over, he noticed some random man standing there.

“Uhm, sir can I help you? You’re kinda freaking out my friends if you couldn’t see?”

Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s arm trying to get him to shut up without saying anything out loud. Hinata’s overprotective brother mode came on. He was the oldest out of them all and he wasn’t about to let them all get obliterated by this random guy.

Looking the man up and down that’s when Hinata finally noticed the end of a gun sticking up in his pants, the man had reached for it, fingers holding the end.

Hinata crossed his arms, oddly composed, “Go ahead and shoot me. What are you going to get out of it? A death penalty for killing people you don’t even know? What hurt you so bad that you expected this to be a solution?”

Everyone’s jaws dropped at Hinata who’s words snapped the man out of his trance, shaking him to his core as he opened his mouth, “I have nothing to lose pipsqueak.”

Hinata laughed in his face, his eyes narrowing as he was losing his nice demeanor by getting called pipsqueak, “I can tell you right know you have a whole bunch to lose.”

“Oh okay smartass, tell me then. What can I lose?”

“For starters you can lose your life, you can lose your freedoms to go outside and breath fresh air, feel the sun. You can lose the opportunity to meet people who will change you and help you grow. To build relationships that will help you get through your awful life I assume you have.”

“Well, you have no idea what’s it like to hit rock bottom—“

Hinata in a bold surge of irritation hitch slapped a grown man with a gun, “Don't speak to people with no consideration of what goes on in their life.”

Hinata took a deep breath, the man pulled out his gun fully, Hinata not stepping down as all of his friends were scared shitless. Kageyama and Tsukishima were about ready to smack the shit out of Hinata for being impulsive and bold.

Hinata snapped, spewing out his own problems to get the message through this man’s thick ass skull, “My dad’s dead, he came back home after abandoning my family for ten years just to kill himself from a drug binge. My mom is an alcoholic, and neglects me and my sister. I work three jobs, take care of a child, pay bills all while going to school and playing Volleyball.”

The man lowered the gun again, his face falling as Hinata spoke, “You think you have the only awful life? Tough shit sir but you’re not ever going to change if you don’t work for it.”

Kageyama felt himself gasp. Hinata was very much against the word shit and now it was flying out of his mouth with passion and no hesitation.

Hinata sent his foot flying into the man’s hand, sending the gun spinning across the floor. In another rough motion Hinata bodied the taller and heavier man, going apeshit on a possible shooter.

“Not! On! My! Fucking! Watch! You! Stupid! Worthless! Piece! Of! Shit! Touch! One! Of! Them! Just! Try!”

Slamming his fist into the man’s face with no mercy and he wasn’t refraining himself from causing damage.

Some random staff member passed by to see a short, visibly less of a threat kid slamming his fists into some grown man’s face.

She pulled Hinata off with a worried look, “Hey! Stop it! What’s going on?”

Tsukishima urgently explained, pointing to the gun, “He was attacking this man who was armed with a gun.”

The woman freaked out at the serious situation, “Oh, you guys hold him down! I’ll call the police and an athletic trainer or nurse!”

Hinata wiped off his bloody hands, sighing as he guarded the gun, “Disgusting.”

The man groaned. His eye was already bruising and his nose was most definitely broken. Blood was dripping down his face and he had to breathe through his mouth. The cherry on top was his split lip.

Yachi nervously spoke as she crept over to Hinata, “Is everything you said true?”

Hinata nodded, offering her a soft smile, “Yes, it’s okay though. I do it all for my little sister Natsu. I couldn’t possibly leave her with my mother and I had to fight my father for custody. Thankfully me and my mother agreed on fighting for her because he would most definitely would’ve neglected her and had her die of starvation.”

Yachi suddenly leapt onto Hinata, tightly squeezing his as tears fell, “Thank you for protecting us. I was so scared he was going to do something to you.”

The guys looked up to the two from the commotion. They weren’t prepared to see the shattered look in Hinata’s eyes. It was as if he hadn’t been hugged in years. A smile crept onto his face as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

She started to cry as he rubbed circles on her back, the same thing he did to his little sister, “Hey it’s okay. No ones going to hurt you, I won’t let them.”

Yachi calmed down after a bit pulling back with an embarrassed look, “Your jersey!”

Hinata took off his jacket laughing, “Don’t worry! Here you can use it to dry your tears, I’m doing laundry tonight anyways!”

Yachi took it happily, dabbing her tears.

It didn’t take much longer for the police and some nurses to rush to the scene. The man was immediately arrested and seated in the police car. Hinata was busy explaining everything to them, leaving out the parts where he talked about his home life. They thanked him and got some statements from the others.

The rest of the Karasuno team were alerted and ran over seeing the four all waiting around while Hinata’s hands were getting cleaned and fixed up. There was a police who came back into to confiscate the gun but that was it.

Ukai rushed over leading everyone, “Are you all okay? Are you hurt?”

Kageyama shook his head, “We’re all fine, Hinata’s getting fixed up with the nurses that came.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped. No way small, little, fragile “innocent” Hinata was the one who took down the alleged grown man.

Takeda didn’t hesitate to rush over to the bright haired boy, leaving the others to watch Hinata look up with wide eyes.

Takeda ruffled his hair with a relieved look, “Happy to see you remained untouched. How are your hands feeling?”

Hinata tried forming a fist as mildly winced, “They hurt pretty bad but nothing that can stop me from playing Volleyball!”

Takeda just pushed Hinaga’s head into his chest with a proud look, a tear forming in his eyes.

“You’re too perfect for this world. You can ice them with the 10 minutes remaining before we can warm up.”

“Okay!”

The woman finished wrapping his other hand, with an accomplished look she smiled looking up at Takeda, “His knuckles will be bruised for a bit and the cuts will quickly scab. There’s no sprains or fractures so he is permitted to play.”

Hinata lit up like a lightbulb and Takeda looked relieved to say the least, “So sorry for the inconvenience!”

She laughed pulling out some ice packs, “It’s my pleasure. My jobs duty after all, sir!”

Takeda chuckled, helping Hinata jump down from the nurses foldable table, “I guess you're right ma’am thank you for your hard work!”

“Anytime, and thank you for your bravery dear. You probably saved a lot of lives today.”

Hinata waved off the compliment embarrassed, “Thank you! It was nothing, just trying to protect my friends!”

She giggled before saying her salutations. Hinata walking over with his bandage hands and bright smile surprised everyone.

“Let’s go!”

Suga and Daichi crushed Hinata in a worried hug, “He could’ve killed you! What were you thinking?”

Hinata looked at them with a confused stare, “If I hadn’t don’t anything he would’ve killed me and the others, probably along with a bunch of other people. It was a risk I was willing to take.”

Tanaka and Noya screamed with fondness and excitement for their grown up kohai, “That’s amazing Shoyo! Way to go!”

“Yeah! Show that domination and strength you’ve trained for!”

Hinata laughed, turning to look at his fellow first years, “I did it all for them. I’m just happy you’re safe—“

Yamaguchi tightly hugged Hinata, crying, “Thank you so much Hinata! I thought I was going to die and then you came up and was all Suga mode and just—“

Tsukishima and Kageyama bowed before Hinata, “Thank you for saving us.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, surprisingly groaning embarrassed, “No! No! It’s fine! It’s really fine! Please rise!”

They all rose and Hinata nodded, calming down as he held the ice packs tightly, “Let’s go!”

Rushing off in the direction the team came from Hinata followed some people in jerseys to the gym.

A bunch of people turned to look at Hinata, apparently the entire building had heard about what happened from when the police showed up and Hinata was shocked by the applause. Hinata froze up turning around and running out of the gym.

Passing his teammates he was mumbling to himself, “Attention. Stomach. Bathroom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :D


	19. Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Ice Skates
> 
> Yuri on Ice x Haikyuu Crossover  
> :-/  
> (I have a whole multiple chapter crossover fic already posted as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this sorry if it’s not that great

Everything was normal. As it should be. Practice has just ended and everyone was changing into their casual clothing to head home. Hinata was putting his things together when he got a call.

Picking it up Hinata has a bright smile, “What’s up?”

“...”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize the time.”

“...”

“Wait- outside? Alright I’m heading over right now.”

“скоро увидимся, папочка!”

Hanging up Hinata turned to everyone with a bright smile, “Sorry everyone, I gotta go.”

Suga smiled brightly rubbing his head, “You never told us you spoke Russian!”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Suga, “Wait! You speak Russian too?!”

“Yeah, I use to take classes actually. We should talk sometime, it would be a good way for me to practice.”

Suga and Hinata headed out, everyone followed after. Everyone watched as Hinata approached a very expensive car. A guy with beautiful silver hair rolled down the window.

“Ah Hinata are these your friends?”

“Yes! I play Volleyball with them.”

He smiled at the waving as Hinata got in the car, “It’s a pleasure meeting you all, Hinata how about we bring them to your next competition?”

Hinata was digging in the backseat for something, hanging over he centre console, “Nah I doubt they’d be interested. After all, they play Volleyball.”

Victor turned to them with a smile, “Would you all be interested in attending an ice skating competition?”

Daichi spoke up surprising everyone as he seemed optimistic, “Yes actually! I think it would be a great bonding experience for our team.”

Hinata flew back with a crop top in his hands, “Okay it’s in here, you can start driving Victor.”

“Of course, it was nice meeting you, I’ll have Hinata send the details.”

Hinata blinked a couple times, “Wait what!”

Victor hit the gas and everyone watched as the car flew out of sight.

-

It was about a week later when Hinata flew into the gym with flyers, “Victor told me to hand these to you! Don’t feel pressured to attend or anything.”

Everyone stuffed them into their bags to look at after practice. Practice carried on as normal until they headed to the club room.

Hinata took off his top to reveal a horrible bruise on his hip, it was purple and had some green and black undertone. It was big on top of that.

“What are you guys staring at?”

Tanaka gasped, barking himself into his protective mode, “Who do I have to beat up?”

Noya clung to Hinata’s bare skin, gasping, “That is a gnarly bruise! Where’d you get that from?”

Hinata looked down and his eyes widened, “Oh this? I think I got it from my fall yesterday, it’s nothing crazy.”

Kageyama hissed at Hinata, demanding attention and an explanation, “Boke Hinata Boke! You can’t be clumsy otherwise we can’t practice our quick!”

Hinata’s eyes widened as determination took over, “I’m strong, I’ll always be able to spike your tosses Bakayama!”

“Why you-“

Suga raised his voice at the two, “Knock it off you two! Hinata don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Hinata jumped slightly nodding to Suga, “да, извините Суга Сэмпай!”

(yeah sorry Suga-senpai)

Suga smiled ruffling Hinata’s hair, “все хорошо, просто поторопись, пока ты не опоздал.”

(it's okay, just hurry up before you're late.)

Hinata nodded, rushing out the door, “да, я не хотел бы, чтобы практика была прервана сегодня.”

(yes, I would not like the practice to be interrupted today.)

Suga hummed contently as he watched Hinata get off his bike and zoom away. Opening his bag, Suga looked at the flyer, suddenly his eyes widening.

“Guys, look at your flyers... now!”

-

The group walked into the rink to see a surprisingly big audience. All the seats were taken when suddenly Victor rushed over.

“Hey you guys, come over here to the VIP seating. Since you guys are Hinata’s friends we covered your expenses on behalf of us.”

Yamaguchi seemed relieved knowing he wasn’t going to be crammed between strange people. They all sat right behind where Victor and Yuri were going to be stationed and they sat down.

Currently skaters were practicing and they couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the skills and flexibility these people had. There was incredible stamina and balance put behind their moves as they sliced through the ice, flying into the air flawlessly.

“Skaters, head back to your assigned stations.”

A skater came flying towards the entrance but the Karasuno team, taking down his hood everyone gasped to see it was Hinata.

Yuri and Victor wrapped him in a hug, wishing him all the luck in the world.

Hinata seemed extremely calm. Calm to the point where it scared everyone. There was this confidence that shocked everyone as a short tempered blonde walked over to Hinata.

“Эй, коротышка.”

(Hey shorty)

Hinata stood up, “Привет гуляющий истерика.”

(Hello walking hysterics)

Yurio raised his voice at Hinata, “Can it Baka!”

Yuri and Victor laughed at the two, Yurio narrowed his eyes leaning down to irritate Hinata, “You may have beat me last time but that’s not happening again. I will be the best ice skater, you’ll bow down to me.”

Hinata bowed down with a smug look, “Oh I shall practice my curtsey.”

Hinata then went to walk away and Yurio spoke again, “Don’t turn your back on me, wings.”

Hinata walked right back over to Yurio, his face dark, ”Oh no Yuri. Perhaps you shouldn’t turn your back on me!”

Yurio grabbed Hinata by the jacket, yelling in his face, “Is that a challenge?”

“Temper, Temper. I wouldn’t DREAM of challenging you.”

Yurio scoffed, rolling his eyes as he let go of Hinata, “Pity- why not?”

Hinata clasped his hands together dramatically, “Well as far as brains go, I got the gold for that... but when it comes to brute strength-“ Hinata flicked Yurio’s forehead as his eyes flashed Yurio’s death.

With that Hinata smiled, “Well I’m afraid I’m at the shallow end of the gene pool.”

Yurio immediately backed off, taking a step back.

Hinata took a step forward, “You can continue to use your aggression as a decoy to hide the truth that you have no passion in your movements whatsoever. That’ll just keep me on top, besides my skills have advanced... a lot.”

Suddenly the camera came over to Hinata who immediately flashed a bright smile as the speaker went loudly.

“Finally last but not least we will have Hinata Shoyo, only a first year in high school performing. Hinata is a rare case, much like Yurio. He’s been climbing the ranks as a professional ice skater, claiming gold since he was a kid and now will be aiming to take gold once more.”

The Karasuno attendees cheered loudly. Hinata hearing them turned around with an excited smile.

“You guys came!”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “Yeah I’m surprised too.”

Tanaka smacked the back of his head waving at Hinata, “You got this my lovely Kohai!”

Hinata nodded, turning back to Victor and Yuri doing stretches. Hinata was nodding as the two spoke to him, critiquing all of his previous skills he used during practice.

Everyone was surprised with the sudden change of tone. Victor and Yuri were speaking in a serious and strict tone, it was judgemental and accurate. Rather than getting mad Hinata nodded to himself even pointing out some flaws he noticed while he was practicing. The three all hugged again and Hinata held a thumbs to the competitors from across the rink.

Performance after performance people started getting their score and Yurio was currently first on the scoreboard. Hinata suddenly shot up from his seat with a slightly stressed expression.

Victor smiled, winking at Hinata, “Get gold so you can bring it to our wedding as a gift.”

Hinata’s face relaxed as he couldn’t help but laugh, “I’ll do it for you, you won’t be disappointed.”

Sipping off the jacket everyone held their breath. It was a stunning orange tight fit top, it caught the light and shined brightly. It revealed his collarbone and the top of his back. His skates were a matte black.

Hinata waved as he came out onto the ice. People screamed and cheered for him as he took to the center of the rink.

“Hinata is a high school student and is using his hardships to motivate him for this very difficult program.”

Hinata got in position taking a deep breath. Victor and Yuri watching Hinata intensely.

Hinata’s program was far from easy and was far more complex than what half the people his age could dream of doing.

[Play Date - Melanie Martinez]

They watched as Hinata moved, his body moved to the music easily. His movements had grace and passion, dripping and oozing with every spin. His hair flew with his speed, the sound of his skates slicing through the ice was dulled out by the music.

Engrossed in the sound and the feeling Hinata was on a level of concentration his teammates had never seen before. It surprised them but they couldn’t help but be utterly pleased and proud of him.

There was this look on his face of excitement, thrill, and sheer enjoyment of the adrenaline rush. Yet behind it all and in his eyes they could see the pain, the struggle, and the faint cry from his past. There was so much buried deep beneath this plastic smile, the song was light and bubbly but the lyrics held a deeper meaning and a story.

Hinata had a complicated spinning sequence starting with a camel spin, leaping up into a flying sit spin, coming up into and ending with a Biellmann spin.

Skating backward he continued on. His jumps on the other hand were the crowd's favourites by nature. Hinata did a quadruple axle and a quadruple lutz. He did a jumping combination of a triple axel, a toe loop and another triple axel. His last jump was a triple flip. He landed all of them flawlessly but did stumble off the landing of his quadruple axel.

He came out of a side spiral into the quadruple axel and lost speed so landing was tricky but Hinata pulled it off. It impressed the judges nonetheless.

His step sequence was flawless and stunned the crowd. It was expected he was good at it, he had the king of step sequences as his coach. He suddenly got down as he continued to skate, his hands touching the ice as he bent back. His movements were more feminine than dominant and masculine.

Hinata had no problem being feminine or being masculine as personally the stereotypes were corrupt and weren’t important to him. There was this speed and this power behind his movements, revealing his strengths. He wanted people to know that if he had gone through such hardships he can still get back up and shine brighter than everyone around him.

Revealing his flexibility by flying backwards in a spit people’s jaws dropped. Hinata finally let out a smile, still concentrated but letting his friends and family come back to him.

Hinata suddenly lifted his leg above his head, keeping balance as he reached his hands to lift up his leg into an over split. People gasping and offering Hinata a few hollers.

Hinata finished with a flying layback spin into an upright spin. They watched as his hands were raised to the sky, trying to catch his breath as his chest heaved rapidly up and down.

Yuri and Victor were waiting for Hinata at the entrance. The screaming and cheering went in one ear and out the other for Hinata. He couldn’t hear anything, the ringing refused to die down. Yet he looked up and his mind went blank at the sight of his teammates staring at him in utter amazement and shock.

Hinata had to look close but Kageyama’s face was red. Asahi and Yamaguchi were crying. Suga had his phone out with a wide smile visibly screaming at him. Tsukishima sat there with a agape mouth causing Hinata to chuckle. Daichi’s eyes were wide with his jaw dropped. Tanaka and Noya were the first to throw themselves out of their seats, standing up screaming at the top of their lungs. Cheering on Hinata.

Hinata sheepishly waved to them before looking back at Victor and Yuri. Hinata sped up his skating and jumped, crashing into his parents. They embraced him tightly, the three of them excited for the results.

“In third place we have Preston O’Neil, representing the United States!”

There was a moment of cheering. Until it went quiet.

“In second place we have... Yuri Plisetsky representing Russia!”

Hinata scream cheered for Yurio, as much as the two acted like they hated each other, they were very... very close.

Yurio headed up into the ice to retrieve his metal and take a stand on the podium.

“In first place we have Hinata Shoyo representing Japan!”

Hinata's eyes lit up as the screaming surrounded him again, he simply bowed his head before rushing into the ice, receiving his medal and a bouquet of flowers.

They then proceeded to take pictures, once done Yurio headed off with Hinata disappearing.

They came back out and the speaker came on.

“With our top two medallist’s Hinata Shoyo and Yuri Plisetsky will be performing for us today their own pair routine. Troublemaker!”

The two came out onto the ice, Hinata jokingly pushing Yuri who was wearing a blue skating outfit and Hinata was wearing an orange dress, a standard female outfit.

Yurio held Hinata in a dip as they waited for the music to start. When it did Hinata pushed off Yurio, the two circling one another. They did many tricks and Yurio constantly threw Hinata into the air. Hinata moved quickly and no one could deny those beautiful muscles.

Their movements were sensual and very dramatic. To everyone's surprise Yurio was finally showing emotion. Hinata had that effect on people.

There were moments where people held their breaths. The two blew everyone away, their skills and power were leaving everyone in an utter state of paralysis, their mind plagued with the two’s noticed chemistry and flexibility. The two flew across the ice, Yuri holding Hinata who brought his leg up into a split. They watched as he gripped Hinata’s thigh, and it suddenly clicked.

The two knew what they were doing, this was just fun to them. At the end Yurio laid on the ice as Hinata practically crawled on top of him.

The crowd screamed as the two skaters just crashed on the ice. Hinata caught his breath as Yurio hugged Hinata. Hinata got up, holding a hand out for Yurio who surprisingly took it.

The two did a little dance as they made their way off the ice. Hinata, who was immediately putting on pants, was rushed off for interviews and photos.

Yuri happily brought Hinata’s friend over to where Hinata was only for them to watch Hinata and Yurio answer questions and laugh as they bickered.

Once Hinata was done he was crushed in a group hug, they all began rambling about Hinata skating and how amazing he was all that junk.

They headed off to a restaurant to eat and relax. Yurio sat next to Hinata and Yuri and Victor sat in front of the two. The rest of the Karasuno team came in after. Victor and Yuri excised themselves and left. Yurio was going to be taking Hinata home anyways.

Hinata checked his phone looking at Yurio who moved to sit across from him, “Alright, we need to leave soon Yuri-san. Pick up a couple of cases of champagne for the wedding.”

Suddenly a man from behind with a glass of beer scoffed, “Those two are really going through with getting married?”

Everyone watched Hinata flinch before snapping his gaze to the man, “Yes. Why’d you say it like that?”

Yurio looked just as pissed, the two’s aura scaring the Karasuno team.

The man laughed uncomfortably from the two’s glare, “I don’t know.”

Hinata pushed, his tone sharp, “Don’t know what?”

The man shrugged, seeming at odds with what was about to be coming out of his mouth, “Uh, I mean- it just doesn’t seem right. I don’t care who sticks what in what. But now they gotta get married too?”

Hinata raised a brow standing up to look at the man at eye level, “Who’s they?”

His tone was threatening, Noya and Tanaka giggling from behind knowing this man is going to get wrecked. Hinata was openly and proudly gay.

The man immediately went to defend himself, “Hey I got no problem with the gays. I’m just saying that some things are natural man-woman things.”

Hinata crosses his arms, Yurio grabbing Hinata’s wrist. Hinata ripped his wrist out of Yurio’s grasp, his gaze not moving away from the man who dared to continue.

“I don’t want to walk into the men’s room and see a chick in heels pulling out her penis in the urinals.”

Hinata was quick to snap back a comment, shutting down the man’s homophobia and transphobia, “She wouldn’t be in the men’s room, CHAD,” Hinata got in the man’s face with a hateful glare, “she’s a woman.”

Yurio scoffed, shoving the man back, “You look at other men’s penis’s when you're at the urinal?”

Hinata didn’t back down rather pushing further, “That sounds pretty gay to be asshat.”

The man was getting frustrated as he shouted at the two, “No!”

Hinata pointed to the door, “I’m sorry sir but you can get the fuck out of this restaurant because the _**owner**_ is quite proud of her gay son and her gay son’s son.”

The man immediately ran out the doors and Hinata was huffing before feeling Yurio grab his arm, “Damn you didn’t have to go that hard Hinata.”

“Like hell I’m going to let him trash talk the LGBTQ+ community when most people I know are part of it!”

Yurio chuckled, nodding to himself, “Damn right.”

Hinata stood up, looking at everyone, “Wanna come with?”

Noya and Tanaka shot up with shit eating grins, “I heard alcohol I’m in!”


	20. Asexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hinata helping a sexually confused Kenma.
> 
> Kenhina 🥰 cause that’s one of my comfort ships  
> (Multi shippers comment Gay All Day!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue is from Sex Education
> 
> But there is no smut we aren’t out here doing the nasty 🥱

Everyone was relaxing outside, eating meat buns when Hinata got a call. Checking to see who it was Hinata lit up like a lightbulb. They watched him walk over a bit before picking up.

“Hey Kenma what’s—“

Kenma was panicking on the other side of the phone, “I don’t want to have sex! Ever. With anyone.”

Hinata’s jaw was dropped, he had to blink a couple of times. Kenma went silent momentarily before his voice came to life again.

“I think I might be broken. I have no connection to it.”

Hinata paused, before asking a genuine question. His voice was soft and endearing.

“Do you know what asexuality is?”

He could hear Kenma take a shaken breath on the other end of the phone. Hinata couldn’t help but smile warmly as he leaned against a brick wall. Everyone had snapped their attention to Hinata upon hearing asexuality.

Hinata spoke again, happy to explain, “It’s when someone has, no sexual attraction to any sex or gender.”

Hinata paused, he could almost feel Kenma’s panic and fear through the phone as he continued, “Sex just... doesn’t do it for some people.”

Kenma’s voice was small on the other end of the phone, Hinata wanted to giggle with Kenma’s embarrassment.

“But I... still want to fall in love.”

They watched Hinata eyes widen, they had no clue what Kenma was saying but from the small smile on Hinata face they were sure it was nothing bad.

“Well, some asexual people still want romantic relationships, but they don’t want the sex bit. And others don’t want either.”

Kenma’s breathing was much more calm and steady, Hinata was glad Kenma was figuring out who he was. Hinata would be there every step of the way.

“Sexuality is fluid,” Hinata bit his lip as he thought about what he was going to say.

“Sex doesn’t make us whole. And so...” Hinata smiled brightly into the phone as he reassured all of Kenma’s worries, “how could you ever be broken?”

Kenma was sniffing from the other end of the phone, Hinata panicked going back to his usual self, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! I can take the next train and play video games with you all night till you feel better!”

Kenma wiped his nose, his voice composed but a little raspy, “I’d like that Shoyo.”

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up a bit, “I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yes, and Hinata...”

“Yes, what is it?”

Kenma bit him lip, messing with his hands, “I hope you can be patient with me.”

Hinata turned bright red, Kenma instantly hanging up. Hinata immediately dialed back waiting for Kenma to pick up.

“Kenma! What does that mean? You have to tell me!”

“Come over and I’ll tell you in person. Now hurry.”

Hinata stared at his phone when Kenma hung up, turning to his friends Hinata smiled.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna head over to Kenma’s to comfort him. I’ll see you all tomorrow—“

Tanaka and Noya crushed him in a hug, “Your speech on sexuality was beautiful! Our wonderful kohai could be a poet!”

Suga and Daichi gave Hinata a small squeeze, “I’m glad to know you’re educated on this stuff. We appreciate it.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “How come you suddenly sound smart for once? You’re a dumbass?”

Hinata narrowed his eyes, brows furrowed, “Shut it Bakayama!”

Tsukishima chuckled under his breath, mumbling something only Yamaguchi could here. Yamaguchi shrugged watching Hinata as he ran off to catch the last train to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m trying to post more often for a bit but midterm exams are coming up so it’s difficult 😌🔪


	21. The Sick Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata disappeared after high school
> 
> Being sick and a doctor is an odd combination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by The Good Doctor airport scene
> 
> ⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️   
> This chapter contains  
> •Blood  
> •Surgery procedure (kinda gory but not at all)  
> •Cancer  
> If any of this triggers you please don’t force yourself to read! 😌💕 love you all have a good day

Everyone managed to get into their dream schools pursuing their careers, everything’s the same except after high school Hinata disappears.

No one could call him, or even get into contact with him. His mother and sister didn’t give out his information and made sure they were aware he was still alive and well.

He wouldn’t be seen until three years later.

Everyone was there, coming around to watch their friends and old acquaintances compete. It was the second set and suddenly there was a loud crash.

Two parents screamed to their son who had been knocked out unconscious. A glass billboard had come loose crashing onto him. Suddenly a man came over.

“I’m a doctor, lemme take a look- lemme take a look.”

Looking down to the young boy there was a large gasp by the bottom of his throat, “His jugular veins been cut. Does anyone have a clean cloth! Please someone!”

The boys mother looked at him urgently, “I have a fresh change of clothes in my bag.”

“That’s great.”

The woman rushed to her bag, through the glass, pulling out a simple shirt. The man quickly took it from her, putting it on the kids neck and putting pressure.

Suddenly as it was silent everyone around panicking as they watched the boy bleed everywhere a voice suddenly caught everyone’s attention.

“You’re killing him.”

Everyone’s head shot to the person of the voice, to see a familiar ginger. One who’s disappeared for years.

The man looked at the other with bright orange hair with an irritated scowl, “I’m saving his life, he was bleeding out.”

Acknowledging the man’s ignorance the ginger pointed out his flaw, “You have it in the wrong place-“

Refusing to admit he’s wrong the man snapped at Hinata, no one around understanding what the two were talking about, “I think I remember enough of anatomy 101 to know where the jugular vein is.”

Crossing his arms the visibly more capable doctor called out the man’s horrible and possibly fatal mistake, “You would be in the right place, for an adult- but he’s not an adult, he’s a boy. Which means you’re also putting pressure on his trachea which means he’s not currently breathing.”

They all looked to the small boy who was in fact not breathing. The young kids face was slightly turning blue. The bright colored hair boy made his way over.

“You need to put the pressure higher up-“

The younger adult took the doctors hands and put them up higher. Suddenly the boy gasped, coming to life, breathing again.

Not stopping there the younger doctor then dusted off the boys shirt, feeling down his chest and his side, taking note there was more blood. Pulling up the shirt there was another gash.

Hinata looked up to the two parents and the doctor reassuringly, “Some glass... he’ll be fine.”

The doctor turned to the boy, “Who are you?”

The guy suddenly took his hands off the child and offered a bright smile, everyone in the gym going silent, “Hello, I’m doctor Hinata Shoyo. The highest rated surgeon in all of Japan.”

Hinata suddenly got up, running off, “I’ll be back. Don’t take your hands from that spot!”

Everyone watched as he threw his bag and jacket down, disappearing as he rushed away. First buying two bottles of alcohol and then stealing a tube from the back of a vending machine Hinata made his way to security.

Stealing a razor blade, one sharp enough for a precise precision Hinata took off slamming through people, holding his materials.

Everyone gasped as he jumped off the top of the bleachers all the way down to where the people were. Police office following him yelling.

They quickly stopped upon seeing the medical emergency. Stopping the chase all they could do was just join the group of volleyball players and spectators.

Suddenly laying the materials on the boy he opened the first bottle of alcohol and poured it over the boys chest, stomach, and his equipment. Then quickly putting on some latex gloves he had in his bag Hinata quickly opened the second bottle, sanitizing his hands.

Hinata then sliced open the tube, submerging the end in the remaining alcohol in the bottom of the bottle, the other end hanging out. Then grabbing some tape Hinata proceeded to seal the gap where the lid would be, making sure there was no airflow possible other than through the tubing.

Hinata thought quickly before nodding to himself, “The incision should take two ribs down.”

Then feeling the boys ribs he found the spot, suddenly sliding the blade up to about two inches he made sure it was stable before sending it through the boys skin. Hinata then pinched the skin, pushing the tube through the incision. Everyone around wincing, having to look away.

Suddenly the bottom of the tube started to bubble as air came out. Hinata raised the bottle so that it was elevated above the boy who was laying down.

The doctor looked at Hinata slightly confused and genuinely curious, “Okay wh- why the bottle?”

Hinata seemed more than willing to explain, his eyes had this familiar glint to them as he was excited to share his knowledge. It hit all of Hinata’s old acquaintances like a truck. Hinata hadn’t yet even flashed an eye to them, he rather proceeded to explain what he was doing to the police and the incompetent doctor before him.

“The air will continue to leak and accumulate until the damage can be properly repaired. The tube allows the air to get out, the water in the bottom stops the air from coming back in.”

The man looked at Hinata with a surprised and impressed look, “A homemade one-way valve...”

Suddenly the boy took a deep breath in, everyone gasping in joy the doctor looking to Hinata, “He’s breathing.”

The mother and father of the boy hugged each other, joyful of their sons stable condition.

The doctor turned to Hinata, “You saved his life-“

He turned to the crowd, “He saved his life!”

Everyone started cheering as the man gestured to Hinata. The husband and wife coming over hugging Hinata, thanking him.

Suddenly the emergency team rushed in before pausing, “Hinata Shoyo? Is that actually you?”

Hinata nodded to them with a kind smile, “Yes, now can you please get this kid to the hospital! Hold this bottle, it will keep him alive long enough for us to get him right into surgery.”

The boy was carefully carried away by officials. Hinata got up quickly grabbing his bag, pulling out his identification and ID badge. Shoving past people, running Hinata threw the gloves in the trash as he quickly jumped into the ambulance.

He disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Eventually they all looked into Hinata, he had an incredible record and medical history. He was technically under surgical residency but due to his incredible knowledge and quick thinking he is one of the highest recommended surgeons in Japan.

Hinata was apparently on vacation, when Suga called in asking about Hinata.

They already knew he was going to be at none other than home. Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi headed over to pay a visit.

Hinata’s mother opened the door with a welcoming smile, “Ah hello, what can I do for all of you?”

“We are here to see Hinata, we know his schedule is busy but we heard he was on vacation and we wanted to pay a visit.”

The mother glanced over to a nearby room before chuckling, “You all can come in through, it may be a while though. Hinata actually just got here, he had just finished a twelve hour surgery.”

They all walked in to see Hinata still in his scrubs, facedown on the couch. His stack of papers laying on the coffee table and his bag also on the ground where the laptop was open and emails were coming through.

Hinata’s phone went off and he immediately rejected the call, closing his laptop and letting his arm fall.

The five all came in and sat down, they saw the eye bags and the blisters on his hands. The way he sank into the couch showed them in itself his exhaustion. They looked at the stack of papers, it seemed so odd to them but they couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed just looking at the disheveled boy.

Hinata jerked up within another fifteen minutes, “Code Blue get the defibrillator!”

Gasping, Hinata blinked a couple of times before relaxing seeing he was at home crashing back into the couch hearing his phone ring.

Picking it up while rubbing his face Hinata responded, “Hello this is Dr. Hinata speaking... I’m sorry I’m not available right now- I’m not covering for you! I don’t care, I haven’t been home once in the past week so I’m going to take a damn break if I please.”

Hinata was now growing increasingly irritated opening his eyes only to freeze, seeing his five high school friends siting before him.

“Sorry, you’re going to have to find someone else. You should really consider finding a new job because at this rate you’re having everyone do your job for you. Bye.”

Hinata hung up on the person and sat his phone aside, “Hey guys! When did you get here?”

Suga smiled warmly, standing up, “About fifteen minutes. It’s so good to see you.”

Hinata rose and the two hugged tightly, eventually Daichi and Yamaguchi joined the hug. Hinata pulled back with an excited smile.

“Wow you all look so old now.”

Tsukishima did something that scared Hinata... he smiled, “You look the oldest out of all of us, those eye bags aren’t flattering.”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh though, “Yeah being a surgeon is anything but easy. Wouldn’t be surprised if I already have grey hairs.”

Daichi laughed as well, “I feel you on that one Hinata, our jobs are pretty stressful.”

“No kidding, do you guys want anything to drink? Are you hungry?”

Everyone just wanted a drink and they watched Hinata get up, throwing his badge onto the pile of papers. Coming back Hinata handed everyone their respected drinks and sat down again.

Fixing up his papers, Hinata broke the mildly awkward silence, “So what have you all been up to?”

Suga smiled brightly, clapping his hands together, “I’ve been teaching elementary schoolers! They’re all little shits, kinda reminds of when I was the vice captain.”

Hinata couldn’t help but tiredly chuckle, “We weren’t that bad.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “About that, you and Kageyama were definitely the worst.”

Yamaguchi laughed, the two holding hands, “Yeah, Tsukishima... you fueled a lot of their arguments and yelling.”

Daichi nodded deciding to go next, “I’ve just been working with the Miyagi Prefecture Police Force, I’ve worked with a lot of your patients before, how come I’ve never seen you?”

Hinata chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well apparently I’m one of the quickest thinkers so when I get into the surgery room they give me a quick rundown on what happened and I go to work, no questions asked other than vital information that’s missing.”

Daichi smiled brightly, “Wow! That’s incredible, you should come out sometime, you may see me! I’ll stop by sometime and see if you like to go out and get lunch sometime.”

“I’d like that! Although I don’t know how much time I’d have to actually eat, my lunch breaks are normally cut short.”

“I’ll swing by with food then, we can eat there.”

Hinata’s eyes watered, this grateful look in his eyes, “Thank you so much, finally something that can break up my long shifts.”

Yamaguchi decided to go next, “I’ve just working for a home electronics company! It’s going really well I’d like to say. Just moved in with Tsukki as well!”

Hinata gasped brightly, “That’s amazing! I’m so glad you’re doing good. Congrats on living with the living lamppost, if he hurts you just call me, I’ll break his kneecaps.”

Tsukishima smirked, threat in his eyes, “Yeah cause that’s the only thing you can reach.”

“Next thing I’ll go for is your tiny dick, smart mouth.”

Kageyama choked on his glass of milk, Yamaguchi cackling was Daichi and Suga clung to each other silently laughing. Tsukishima just went wide eyed, his mouth slightly agape.

“You’ve been practicing?”

“I have a lot of bitchy coworkers and the family of some of my patients are also assholes so you learn to just longer longer care and give them a taste of your own medicine.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “Are you not worried about loosing your job?”

“No because they need me, I’m one of the best workers they have. Even if they did many other places would die to have me.”

Tsukishima cleared his throat, “College.”

Hinata then turned to Kageyama with knowing eyes, “Oh, yeah I’ve just been playing Volleyball.”

“Yeah, I’ve watched all of your matches. Some I can’t make but I’ll always have them pre-recorded.”

Everyone went silent, Hinata was genuinely confused as Kageyama seemed to be in disbelief, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I, I’ve always admired your playing! I wish I could’ve played against you one more time.”

“Why didn’t you continue Volleyball? You disappeared after high school! No one had heard from you until your sudden appearance at a random volleyball game. You were one of the most dedicated volleyball player in our region. Up until I last saw you, you told me how much you wanted to play Volleyball.”

Hinata went quiet, everyone stared at him, there was a lot of things left unsaid. Hinata had his reasons for not telling anyone or reaching out.

“I still do, I’d love nothing more than to professionally play Volleyball... but I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“My life’s been... hard.”

Kageyama was now getting irritated, “Just because you have a job doesn’t mean your life is any harder than anyone else’s!”

Hinata was urgently fixing papers, his hands slightly trembling, “Actually Kageyama, it does.”

Suga was now looking between the two, unsure if he should stop them or not. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima knew this was going to happen, Kageyama and Hinata had an... interesting third year together. Daichi was just in his usual done-dad mode.

“What else is new?!”

Hinata yelled at everyone, snapping, “You wanna know what’s new? I have cancer!”

Suga’s eyes widened, he knew they were arguing but cancer wasn’t something to joke about, “That’s not funny.”

“No, it’s not!” Everyone’s breath got caught in their throat upon seeing the tears in Hinata’s eyes, “it’s really, not.”

Everyone sat there silent as Hinata urgently grabbed the papers sitting on the table, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Quickly throwing on his slides Hinata swung open the front door, slamming it behind him.

Hinata’s mother came out with a worried face, worried Hinata drove away the friend he just decided to finally reconnect with. Only to see Hinata was the one who was gone.

“Oh, he told you? Thankfully he hasn’t been getting worse but is slowly taking a tole on him. It prevented him from even the chance of being competitive in terms of being physical.”

They all sat there silent, guilt rushing over them in waves, she knew he’d want them to know.

“Hinata was so embarrassed and ashamed that he didn’t want to face anyone he knew. That’s why he changed all of his contacts and dropped of the face of the world. He immediately moved out too.”

Walking over, she picked up his badge rubbing a thumb over it with a soft smile, “He dug himself into his studies. I’m assuming to feel like he had control of something. I was surprised when he wanted to become a surgeon, it’s a very difficult job.”

They all looked at her with shameful eyes, “It’s none of your guys’ faults. He wanted to help people with things that could be fixed, he wanted to give people the life he couldn’t have. It was a way for him to cope, and now he’s surpassed every expectation, every limit, everything.”

Daichi bowed his head, “I’m so sorry we came unannounced. We should’ve been a lot more respectful and asked if Hinata was ready to face us.”

The woman laughed at that, waving her hand reassuringly, “Oh honey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Hinata still loves all of you, he just needed time. Before he knew it time had passed and he just no longer knew how to come back or how to explain everything.”

Kageyama finally spoke, his voice shaky as he did so, “So do you have any idea where we went?”

His mother shook her head, thinking momentarily, “No- Wait. Actually I do, the two times he lost his patients he always went to this one place to mourn alone. I’ll send you the location. That’s the only place he’d be, the only place he’d take his belonging to do tons of paperwork.”

Daichi got up, bowing before Hinata’s mother, “Thank you, I’m dearly sorry for bringing everyone unannounced. I’ll make sure to bring your son back safe.”

The woman smiled, lightly pressing a finger to Daichi’s forehead, “It isn’t your responsibility to worry about everyone around you. My son did the same thing at the cost of his own health, learn how to harness your empathy son.”

She looked at everyone, “All of you, keep in mind Hinata isn’t a high schooler anymore. He is an adult and had many responsibilities, he’d rather not speak about having cancer, and he would appreciate it to just have his friends back. Don’t hurt him or I will make sure you won’t be a part of his life again.”

They all immediately bowed before her, grateful for her knowledge and blunt honesty, “Yes ma’am.”

They headed out, Suga being sent the location. Upon arrival it was beautiful outside, a nice breeze. It was near a cliff overlooking the town. It was a stunning view to say the least.

Looking for Hinata there was a great big oak tree, walking past it they didn’t see anything other than the cliff. Turning around to head back there was Hinata, sleeping at the base of the tree. Most of the papers were neatly placed in his bag so they didn’t fly away, his head was tilted back as his hands were gently positioned over the keys. His screen still on showing a odd chart filled with confusing words and numbers.

They finally took a good second to observe Hinata’s appearance. His jawline was more defined, he visibly lost weight in his face. Scratch that, in general he’s lost weight. He no longer had muscle, he was still fit and all but it wasn’t noticeable.

His eyes were sunken, his eye bags and dark circles not flattering. His skin was pale, paler than it used to be. His lips the same, wonderful pink, yet they noticed there was a hint of purple near the inside of the lips. His rosy cheeks were still there, his thick eyelashes complimenting the feminine feature. His hair was crazy as ever, all over the place and unattended to. It was pretty when it was longer. His chest slowly rose and fell, there was this unnatural struggle as he exhaled. You could hear this light quiver in his breath.

Kageyama slowly knelt down, sitting Hinata’s laptop aside, on top of his bag. Kageyama then sat down, slowly pulling Hinata close before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Dumbass, we’d never make you feel like you were less of a person because of something like that.”

One by one everyone slowly joined in, Tsukishima getting tugged down by Yamaguchi.

“We’ve love you so much Shoyo.”

Suddenly Hinata took Kageyama’s hand, a single tear falling down the side of his face as smiled, life coming back into his eyes.

“I love you all too.”


	22. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno forgets Hinata’s birthday but someone else remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Failing chemistry rn 🥰 but KenHina being a comfort ship saves the day
> 
> ⚠️🛑 No trigger warning needed 🛑⚠️

It’s Hinata’s birthday, surprisingly the Karasuno team were all hanging out, yet it wasn’t for his birthday. As a matter of fact, they forgot it was Hinata’s birthday overall.

Hinata didn’t mind though, his mom and his sister knew and that was all that mattered to him. No matter how much being there left a pain in his chest he was glad to spend the day with the people he loved.

Wearing orange suspenders and a floral print silk polo Hinata walk quietly. Everyone watched as Kenma suddenly walked over to Hinata with a warm smile.

“Hinata! I’m so glad I ran into you... wanna hang out later? I got something for you.”

“Oh, hang out with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Uhm, yeah but I’m going to need to leave early.”

“Cool, uh would you like to go now?”

Hinata turned to his friends, waving to them, “Hey I’ll catch up with you guys later! Kenma needs me.”

Suga nodded, waving to Hinata quickly, “Alright, we will see you in a bit!”

Kenma paused, about to say something but Hinata just turned to him with a soft smile, “Alrighty lets go!”

The two started to walk away in a comfortable silence. The Karasuno team ended up following them, curious on what exactly Kenma wanted to give Hinata.

The two ended up sitting down and Kenma started playing video game, Hinata leaning over him, resting on his shoulder as he watched and commented occasionally.

Hinata checked his phone and sighed, “It’s was fun being with you Kenma. I just really have to get home to my mom.”

Kenma’s eyes widened, “Wait.”

“It’s just a really important day and-“

“Shoyo.”

“So I should leave.”

“Just wait a second- Hinata.”

Suddenly cupping his face Kenma shouted with a bold blush on his face, “Hinata! I like you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked at Kenma, trying to avoid this. He really did have to get home. This had to be a dream, no way Kenma liked him, he was so cool and pretty and Hinata was all over the place and honestly worthless if no one could remember his birthday.

Kenma let his thumb gently rub Hinata’s lip, using the rest of his hand to tilt Hinata’s chin slightly upwards.

“I really like you Hinata. And not as friends... as lovers.”

Hinata let a smile slip before making it disappear grabbing Kenma’s hand, “I should really go.”

“You’re not running away from this, I won’t let you.”

Kenma looked at Hinata with an oddly blank face, he knew Hinata felt the same. Why was Hinata avoiding it?

“So?”

“I like you too but-“

Cupping Hinata’s cheek Kenma looked at him with a tender look, his eyes pleading, “Do you like me romantically? Yes or no?”

Hinata let out a breath with a nervous smile, “Yes.”

Kenma looked very relieved, rubbing Hinata’s surprisingly soft cheek, “Okay then it’s settled.”

Pulling out a volleyball keychain and a game boy he extended them to Hinata, “Oh and happy birthday.”

Hinata’s eyes widened before smiling softly, all his friends hiding by a nearby bush.

“You knew?”

Kenma smiled warmly, kissing Hinata’s cheek, “Of course I know. How could I forget your birthday?”

“...I never told you my birthday.”

“Well— I may have asked your mom a while ago...”

“Awe~ you could’ve just asked me!”

“I- yeah...”

“You can come to my house tonight if you want? I wanted to spend some time with my mom and Natsu since Natsu has an early bedtime.”

Kenma smiled, taking Hinata’s hand, “Sure let’s go now, do you have some clothes I can wear?”

“Yeah! Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it!”

Kenma shrugged, “Its really nothing, besides I want to be able to play video games with you.”

Hinata smiled warmly, hip bumping Kenma, “Well now we can, also thank you for the keychain it is so cute! The volleyball is also the ones just like our school has!”

Kenma nodded, slowly intertwining the two’s fingers as they made their way to Hinata’s house. Getting out of their hiding spot they felt guilt wash over them, Tanaka and Noya disappointed in themselves for letting down their kohai.

Suga was so excited over Hinata and Kenma confessing to each other that the whole birthday ordeal flew over his head. Daichi was also very happy for Hinata but he was ashamed of himself.

Tsukishima slightly nudged Yamaguchi, “Hey, did that idiot even mention it to us recently?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, thinking back to the only time Hinata said his birthday, “Yeah that was the first time we all hung out. He didn’t even seem to bother telling us.”

Asahi swallowed hard, bursting everyone’s bubble, “I think Hinata brought it up once last week. When you all were talking about a group hangout me mentioned he had to leave early for his birthday.”

Kageyama raised a brow, growing slightly defensive, “I would’ve heard that because he was talking about how excited he was.”

Suga froze, his smile slowly fading, “I cut him off when he was speaking. No one heard cause I was busy talking about what we’d be doing.”

Tanaka and Noya shook their head, ready to reassure their mother crow, “It’s not only your fault we were being obnoxious to.”

They watched Noya mess with his hands, calling out the entire team, “For as loud as Hinata is we normally talk over him all the time. He doesn’t seem to try and shout over us.”

Kageyama noticed this himself in the past, he just never really thought anything of it, “Yeah, he just stops talking. Yet that dumbass smiles all the time anyways.”

“Well... shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day!


	23. Girls Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko Yachi and Hinata are best friends in secret. What happens when it’s no longer a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> ⚠️🛑 Trigger Warning 🛑⚠️  
> This story mentions  
> -a teenage pervert (basically Terushima but ✨different✨)  
> -relationship problems
> 
> Please proceed with caution if any of these may trigger you~ even though these aren’t actually bad in the story or major

No one knew Hinata, Kiyoko, and Yachi were really close. Well once Yachi asked Hinata to meet her in front of the gym and everyone assumed it was for a confession. Actually she just needed some comfort, the guy she liked ended up getting a girlfriend.

Yachi told Kiyoko later about how Hinata was there for her and such. With that the group chat was made. The three would message and just have fun conversations with gossip, schoolwork, and cool hangouts.

The more they hung out the more Hinata got to know Kiyoko. She was naturally introverted but enjoyed being in the social setting. Kiyoko was extremely smart and actually would help Hinata study twice a week in addition to the times Hinata studied with his fellow first years.

Kiyoko actually was very flattered from Noya and Tanaka’s flirting and praise. Oddly though she just didn’t want to show it, not out of the fear they’d stop. She didn’t want to lead them on and besides it was kinda funny to see them get shut down.

Yachi and Hinata were already close, Hinata was pansexual but didn’t find himself attracted to Yachi romantically and the feeling was mutual. She was bisexual and mainly attracted to females but there was the common case her having a crush on a male.

Yachi was gentle and sincere in her actions. She had general anxiety disorder but she was dedicated to improve and not let it hold her back from trying new things. Besides, she didn’t have to do it alone anymore. She had Hinata and Kiyoko to stand by her side, along with the entire Volleyball team.

Yachi and Hinata occasionally hung out and had sleepovers. Kiyoko would sometimes join but they never felt bad when she just wanted to spend the night in her room. Sometimes you just need a night to yourself.

Hinata grew to admire and love to two girls like sisters. The two felt the same to Hinata... well almost the same. Just- as a brother- cause he’s not- nvm.

* * *

Hinata was normally the first one in the gym. Sometimes Kageyama and the others were all finish up or wait for one another to go. Hinata was in the lead just a second or two. Throwing himself down the stairs with a bright smile.

Everyone else followed close behind. Second he stepped foot in the gym Yachi grabbed Hinata’s wrist, urgently pulling him aside. Everyone blinked a couple of times but ignored it. They all began stretching.

Hinata’s eyes widened as there was a mix of anger and concern. Yachi just nodded upon seeing the look on his face.

“Come on, she needs you!”

Hinata gawked as he dragged him towards the girls locker room, “Yachi! I’d love to help but I can’t go in there! Yachi, stop-“

The door slammed shut behind Hinata, everyone rushing after. It was as if there was a force field around the girls locker room, a strong sense to not take a step further or you’ll loose your little friend down there.

That’s when they all began to listen, freezing upon here quiet crying.

“Hey, I’m here. What’s happened?”

Kiyoko finally let out a louder cry as she bit her lip.

Hinata consoled her, it was obvious he had to be hugging her at this point, “Take your time. Only tell me if you want to. We can go to Yachi’s after practice and watch movies like we usually do if that’ll help?”

Kiyoko nodded into his shirt, her crying slowing down as he composed herself a bit, “Yeah, I’d like that. God I feel like an idiot.”

Hinata and Yachi immediately shut down the statement with admiration and reminding her that she was their role model.

She sniffed, done crying as she wiped her rose with a rag, “No you don’t get it.”

Hinata sat down, patient as he listened, “Help me understand, I’d love to be able to help you. You’re my friend and it pains me to see you hurt.”

Kiyoko in an instant was angry, she narrowed her eyes as she revealed a very foreign emotion. Anger.

“You know the guy I was texting you about last night?”

Hinata paused, getting angry as well, “I swear if he laid a finger on-“

“No he didn’t do anything physically.”

Hinata and Yachi let out a sigh of relief, Yachi now asking, “Okay continue with your story.”

“He keeps playing me! He acts like I’m stupid, I’m not stupid.”

“You definitely aren’t, you help me study all the time. My grades have even been getting better!”

She smiled at Hinata, she seemed a lot more calm as she spoke. They fell into just an average talk about shitting on horrible guys.

Yachi even brought up her ex and the bullshit he had pulled on her, “You only ever hit me on the late night. I never see you in the daylight.”

Kiyoko joined in, scoffing as she crossed her arms, “You wonder why I have an attitude?”

Hinata laid back on the bench, the entire room smelt clean and like flowers. A lot better than the guys.

He suddenly jumped in on the tangent, the two cheering him on as he did so, “You make it hard for me to play nice. Have I become a habit, quick trip on your lips, doin acid.”

Kiyoko leaned on the lockers, rolling her eyes, “And I know you think you’re so cool. Uh, but it really ain’t attractive. Why do you waste all my time.”

“Keep on telling me lies, cause you know I’ll come right back,” Yachi picked at her nails, it was hard with anxiety to say not to the people you secretly fear leaving or getting hurt by.

Kiyoko rested a hand on Yachi’s shoulder, “When you don’t even write back.”

Hinata stood up, talking to the two with a declaration for justice. It was obvious he was hyping the two up and raising their spirits, mainly Kiyoko’s since she still had tear stains on her face.

“These boys ain’t shit! I’m not here for it. If you want me act like it!”

The two rose standing with Hinata, agreeing with his every word, “Act like it!”

Hinata continued with an irritated look, “These boys get pissed! Cause I won’t stand for it.”

Kiyoko smirked, fist-bumping Hinata as she spoke, “If you want the sweet life then act like it!”

Hinata sat back down looking at them, sometimes all you need is confidences whether it’s real or not: “I’m the cherry on top of the whipped cream. I’m the first call when she leaves.”

“Talking like a gentleman, please~” Kiyoko fixed her glasses, and brushed out her hair with her fingers.

“You just want cake with your ice cream,” Yachi happily vented out her pent up anger.

Hinata reaches a hand out to them, the two were sitting on the floor against the lockers, “Falling backwards, don’t be such an asshole.”

Yachi cheered, holding out her fist, “These boy’s ain’t shit!”

Kiyoko nodded as she extended out her own, “These boys ain’t shit.”

The three all fist-bumped, Hinata making sure Kiyoko was alright to be at practice today.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I’m sure Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai would understand!”

Kiyoko shook her head, pushing up her glasses and grabbing her clipboard, “No I’m good all thanks to you two. Let’s do this.”

Hinata smiled brightly as he practically threw himself out of the girls locker room, “I’m free!”

Yachi rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed look, “I know! I know! I’m so sorry Hinata! I just need your help.”

Kiyoko shook her head, teasing Hinata, “Man what a dog. Coming into the ladies room.”

The three bickered the entire way back into the gym where everyone else was. Everyone seemed out of breath even though they were only stretching.

(They had most definitely ran back to their spots when they heard Hinata approaching they door)

Noya and Tanaka went protective mode for Kiyoko, “Hinata! How dare you enter the ladies room! Kiyoko are you-“

“I am fine. Apologize to Hinata, Yachi had dragged him into the locker room even when he refused.”

Yachi nodded, backing Kiyoko up with a new found confidence, “Yeah, we needed his help. He did nothing wrong so don’t turn your back on your friend!”

The two immediately were squeezing Hinata, crying out apologies. Everyone laughed at their embarrassment as Hinata looked like he had pulled 3 all nighters.

* * *

The three were caught walking downtown by the Karasuno boys, they had made plans to hangout but Hinata was already busy. It made sense when he was happily talking with the two as if it wasn’t the most difficult thing for the rest of the team to do.

Some male comment on Kiyoko’s outfit, “Jeez way to dress like a whore.”

Kiyoko was ready to take out her jacket and Hinata shot the guys bullshit down quickly, “Excuse you, you have no right to tell my beautiful best friend she a whore just because she’s wearing something that makes her feel confident.”

The male crossed his arms, huffing, “Oh? And what exactly are you going to do?”

Hinata chuckled, before his face went dark tugging him to the ground, “I may be short but I can easily see through your fragile masculinity. I can tear you apart piece by piece if you can’t learn to keep it in your pants and leave people who aren’t bugging you alone.”

The guy turned bright red as he cleared his throat, “Yes, got it.”

Hinata let go shoving him back, “Good, cause I’m done with men sexualizing woman and treating them like property.”

The guy blinked a couple times, “Holy shit I’m gay.”

Hinata turned bright red, “What?”

Grabbing Hinata by the waist the boy towered over him, a seductive glint in his eyes, “Can I take you out sometime?”

Everyone’s jaws dropped as Hinata gripped the males wrist tightly, using his foot the knock the male off his feet. Hinata sent the boy crashing into the ground, throwing him over his back.

Hinata dusted off his hands, reaching them up to ruffle his hair, “I have standards.”

Motioning first Yachi and Kiyoko to keep walking he didn’t even glance to the boy as he struggle to rise to his feet. Kiyoko pulled Hinata into a tight hug with a small smile.

“Thank you Hinata, that’s the first time someone stood up for me. Well... for something important at least.”

Yachi nodded aggressively as he joined the hug, “That was very brave of you. I know getting into a fight with a random person would be scary for anyone.”

“If it’s to protect or help the people I care about then I’d risk it all. You two deserve the best and I won’t let some random ass male inform you on what a female should wear.”

Breaking the hug Hinata smiled, “Okay so you have to show me that one place you were talking about. You said they had how many flavours?”

Heading off the Karasuno boys watched with dropped jaws.

Tanaka crying himself a pity party with Noya, “When did those three get so close?”

Tsukishima laughed at the distress of the two idiots, “Hinata is far from straight, so they definitely aren’t any crushes going on in the Hinata department.”

Kageyama scoffed, crossing his arms, “Hinata literally only thinks about Volleyball he has no time for relationships.”

Suga shrugged, having to slightly disagree, “I think Hinata can easily fall in love, he is close friends with the two because he respects them and treats them just like he would to us.”

Daichi intertwined him and Suga’s hands, “I hope Hinata gets a lovely boyfriend or girlfriend. He deserves the best, he treats people with kindness.”

Yamaguchi smiled, Hinata was his second closest friend other than Tsukishima, he broke Yamaguchi out of his shell. Yamaguchi just preferred to keep things the way they were so no one really noticed.

Tanaka and Noya had to admit they were impressed and proud. Kiyoko was always a strange case. Introverted but high ranking in the Karasuno social setting. She rejected everyone who attempted to sway her but never shut down the words of others directed towards her.

Asahi wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Hinata had led him back to the team, bringing everyone together whether he knew that or not. Hinata is the glue that keeps the team from falling into chaos.

Yet all they could do is watch Hinata walk beside to the two females, listening to them speak and even put out his own opinions. They would laugh and enjoy a peaceful silence. Enough energy buzzing off of Hinata to make them feel as if they were already having a million mini conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


	24. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata earns some extra cash for his family by working as an overnight babysitter. The daytime sitter gets sick and has to cancel.
> 
> NO WARNINGS NEEDED THIS IS JUST CUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Sorry for not posting for a while. Life's been really relentless and difficult for me. College is only getting harder and I'm trying to fix myself mentally and focus on my studies!
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> :D

Hinata Shoyo does overnight babysitting. It was easy and Hinata could still get a shower and have a regular night’s sleep. Hinata was currently taking care of a baby overnight for a week. Unfortunately, Hinata had come down with a dilemma, the day time babysitter was sick and couldn’t show. Hinata was their only hope.

In an act of desperation, Hinata called the Principal and explained his absence. The Principle understood and was kind enough to even permit Hinata to come to school with the child. The two just had to stay in the Principal's office during the day. Hinata accepted, obviously still wanting to go to volleyball practice. He packed up a baby bag and his own backpack and headed off.

Carrying a child to school wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought. After all, the child’s parents live far closer to Karasuno than Hinata himself. Most of the time the baby slept, not really moving around or getting upset or into trouble. Whenever he cried he either needed to be changed, held, or fed. Hinata had to keep the food diary handy to know when he could feed the child.

All administration was coming to visit Hinata and the baby one the Principal explained the situation. They even allowed Hinata into the faculty office so they could see the child without rioting into the Principal's office. Most students were confused about why all the teachers seemed in a better mood, well mainly the females. There were about three male teachers that were rushing over. Takeda was no exception, he came into the room with a bright smile.

“Shoyo! Why do you have a child? It’s so cute!”

The child was currently sleeping, so almost everyone was admiring the sleeping child and trying their best not to wake him up.

Hinata looked over with a bright smile, speaking in a hushed voice, “Oh the daytime babysitter got sick so I had to cover for his shift. I’m the night-time babysitter. The parents are out for business and children aren’t allowed.”

Takeda took the answer with an understanding smile, “May I hold him?”

Nodding, Hinata gently handed the little baby into Takeda’s arms. From the movement, the child slowly woke up. Then the crying started. Takeda panicked, feeling awful about possibly upsetting the child. Hinata laughed at the adults' panic.

“It’s alright, he doesn’t recognize you so he’s upset.”

Taking him back the child quickly stopped crying, he even spoke out happily, “Hi~”

The adults all cooed at the adorable child and Hinata’s babysitting skills.

“I’m gonna head back to the office. I think he needs a diaper change too.”

They all nodded as they did notice there was a slight stench to the tiny creature. Hinata headed to the doors, opening them as it wasn’t too busy in the halls and all it took was a couple of steps and he’d be back in the Principal’s office.

Hinata let a bright smile shine through, the baby squealed in excitement reaching up to Hinata’s face. Hinata leaned his head down as he made it to the doorway.

“You’re stinky! You need a diaper change don’t you?”

The child seemed more than ecstatic by Hinata’s speaking, some students witnessing the scene and the word spread like wildfire.

As the final bell rang Takeda and Hinata headed towards the gym. The child was busy messing with a random twisty toy, biting down on the hard rubber with his gums.

Everyone was genuinely shocked that the rumors were true. Takeda seemed happy to see the child again and at peace while seeing his face. Hinata just held the child close, the baby bag on his back and his book-bag across his chest.

Walking into the gym Ukai was utterly confused as to why there was a literal baby in the most irresponsible students' arms. Takeda and Hinata explained the situation and Ukai ended up forbidding Hinata to play.

Hinata was grateful that Ukai even allowed him to be in the gym at that point. Kiyoko and Yachi immediately ran over, freaking out over the adorable boy who wore a bunny onesie. Slowly the team came in only to pause at the scene before them. Kiyoko was smiling, and talking to Hinata casually? This couldn’t be happening.

Before Tanaka and Noya could make a run for it, Ukai cut them off, demanding them to begin warm-ups. Hinata and the child weren't any of their business and weren’t important for Volleyball practice.

Kiyoko and Yachi even stepped away from the child to get back on track. Hinata stayed with the child who seemed amazed by the giant spheres everywhere.

Hinata got up and grabbed one, bringing it over to the child who sat up and smacked it with his tiny hands. Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at the child’s confusion. The child then tried to put its entire body on it, before the child fell Hinata scooped the child up into his arms.

“Upsies!”

The little child squealed as Hinata did so, sitting the child back down he let him play with the ball. Suddenly getting a call Hinata leaned against the wall to answer.

“Hello?”

“Ah yes! Don’t worry about it, I handled it all without problems.”

“...”

“No you don’t need to pay me extra, him being sick wasn’t expected and nothing else could be done. It’s a pleasure.”

“...”

“No, I insist. I love taking care of him, it was no problem.”

“...”

“Yeah, he should be fine tomorrow. If not I can take his shift again, it’s not too big of a deal.”

“...”

“Mhm. Yeah, I’ll go out and buy some stuff. Could you tell me what stuff you need and does brand matter? If not then I’ll get the same diapers and formula, baby food you’ll have to tell me.”

Grabbing a slip of paper Hinata started speed writing the items and the quantity.

“I’ll get them tonight just so it’s out of the way, yeah you can just pay me back for the stuff.”

“...”

“No problem, he’s doing great! Got a lot of attention today which I’m sure he loved.”

“...”  
“Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

Putting the phone away Hinata saw the child now messing with the rubber toy from before. Hinata snuck behind the distracted child who seemed content messing with the oddly bending trinket.

Everyone watched as Hinata laid on his stomach, wrapping his arms around the sitting child with a wide smile, “Hi!”

The baby made a noise in surprise, somewhat like an, “Ah-“

(A/N: Literally the sound of the baby who was covered in peanut butter)

The baby was caught off guard but not afraid. Hinata couldn’t hold back laughter as he cackled, the child turning around to see who the arms belonged to. The baby then hugged Hinata’s face with an excited smile, Hinata’s smile just as warm and loving. Hinata scooped him up, placing him on his lap, resting against his thighs.

Pulling out his phone he called his mother: “Hi mom!”

“...”

“Yeah, I won’t be home tonight. Since the daytime babysitter got sick I have to cover for him.”

“...”

“Really? You’d do that for me? I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“...”

“I know, I’m working on it. Yeah, I was able to go to school, the administrators have a soft spot for kids I guess.”

“...”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to go grocery shopping. I’m just getting enough to finish the week.”

“...”

“Thank you, you know the address right?”

“...”

“Alright! I’ll see you soon, love you.”

“...”

“Bye.”

Hinata put down the phone heading to Ukai.

“May I be excused?”

Ukai nodded, turning his attention to Hinata, “Yes, and if it’s possible just try and do some strength training on your own. Take care.”

Hinata nodded, grabbing his things and having the child rest in his arms, “Bye guys! I hopefully can play tomorrow if everything ends well!”

They all just nodded, Suga wishing Hinata luck before they watched him leave with the child.

Daichi smirked as he messed with the ball in his hand from when he went to serve, “Well, that’s not something you expect to see every day.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes before pushing his glasses, motioning to Kageyama, “Seems like the king did hasn’t recovered.”

Yamaguchi panicked as he checked on a motionless Kageyama, “Guys! I don’t think he’s breathing!”

Tanaka and Noya were both rolling on the ground cackling, Asahi rubbing the back of his head while speaking in a timid voice, “G-guys, let’s get back to practice before coach makes us do laps.”

They all got back on track but no one could lie, they never expected Hinata to be the caretaker of a baby, let alone as a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! See you soon <3


	25. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEEHEE ;b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEah

Hello!

I feel like this is becoming really full and I’m making another separate story to put all one-shots I create :)

It’ll be on my account soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! Maybe like an hour.


End file.
